Something Unexpected
by 23ThornsxRoses
Summary: The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru come home one day, and find a mysterious commoner girl in their house. Over time, their opinion of her changes from toy, to friend, to Mabie something more. Rated T. Romance; Comedy; Tragedy. OCx (a) Twin(s) read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hikaru and Kaoru returned home after a long boring day at Ouran. The only interesting part of the day was harassing Haruhi.

"Hey, Kaoru." Hikaru sighed.

"Hmm?" Kaoru hummed.

"Who's that?"

Sitting In the corner of entrance room was teenaged girl, in a "commoners" uniform. Her long carmel hair was braided into pigtails. Bangs hung from her forehead, slightly curling under at the ends.. She was listening to her MP3 player. Practically in her own little world, singing to herself, "With a thousand lies and a goo-"

"Who are you?" The twins interrupted, with curiosity.

She looked up from her music player, "Oh, you must be the 'young masters' I've heard soo much about."

"Yes, but-" said Kaoru.

"-who-" Hikaru interrupted.

"-are-" Kaoru continued.

"-you?" Hikaru finished.

The girl turned her focus back to her MP3, "Yeah...you guys are weird."

"Ah, boys you're home." said the twins' mother as she walked into the room.

"MOM!" the twins yelled in unison. They each grabbed an arm of the girl and pulled her up.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed, struggling to get free. She was dragged over to the head of the house.

"Who's this?" the boys asked.

"This is the maid, Junah's, niece. Due to," their mother pause for a slight moment,"tragic circumstances Junah is now her guardian. Because she is an exacptionaly hard worker, I've allowed her neice to stay here, with us." she explained.

"Madam, the car is ready for you." a butler informed her.

Hikaru and Kaoru's mother walked towards the door, "Good bye boys."

"Bye!" they chimed in unison.

Before completely leaving, she looked back at the three teenagers,"Play nice." and with that she left.

The twins looked at eachother with devilish grins, the girl still in their grip. "Did you hear that, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked deviously.

"Yes, Hikaru, mommy told us to play nice with our new Toy."

"I'm not your TOY!" the girl said angrily, thrashing her arms around in an excape attempt.

"Oh no, Hikaru, we've upset the commoner."

"I have a name, you know." she stated in frustration, giving up on escaping.

"Well, you wouldn't tell us it." Hikaru smirked.

"Well, maybe if you'd introduce yourselves like Normal poeple, I would."

"Fine. I'm Kaoru."

"and I'm Hikaru."

"But don't bother trying to tell us apart, almost, no one can." they said together.

She rolled her dark green eyes, "We'll see. My name's Kas. It's nice to meet you both." she smiled and looked up at her captors,"NOW WILL YOU LET ME GO?!"

"Eh, Nope!" Hikaru laughed, "Come on, Kaoru, let's play with our new toy in our room!"

"Yes, let's." they began pulling her in the direction of their bedroom.

"I will beat the crap out of the both of you!"

"Yeah, right," Kaoru smiled, "you're so tiny, how could you possibly hurt us?"

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed,"How old are you, anyways?"

"Sixteen." Kas replied.

"Us too!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

Hikaru laughed, "You really Are short."

"Five foot is not short!" she retorted.

"Yes it is!" Kaoru mocked. They entered the twins' room, "So, what does the commoner want to do?"

"I WANT to go to my room, and ignore you two." the boys released her, but blocked the door.

"Where's the fun in that?" Hikaru asked.

"Life's not always fun. " said Kas.

"It is when you're rich!" Kaoru joked.

Kas dropped to the ground, her legs crossed under her. Her attention on her MP3, "Idiots."

"Hey, Kas, what are the 'tragic circumstances' that brought you here?" Kaoru asked, more seriously.

Kas looked at the floor and sighed,"My parents died in a car crash." The twins all of a sudden felt bad for picking on her. Kas stood up, tears forming in her eyes. She pushed past the boys and ran out of the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru flopped onto their bed, "We're such assholes." they sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi sat in home room. The class representative was rambling on about something, but the twins weren't paying attention.

"Hey, Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

Haruhi turned her attention from the front of the class, to Kaoru, "Yeah?"

"After your mother died, what cheered you up?" he asked.

"Oh," she thought for a second,"I was really young, so I don't remember. Why?" she responded.

"No reason." answered Hikaru.

"What are you two plotting?" Haruhi questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." the boys lied, in sinc.

Kaoru and Hikaru returned home, and found Kas in the same corner. Once she noticed the boys walking towards her, she made a run for it. But they quickly ran infront of her, blocking her path.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"We want to say sorry," said Kaoru.

"For being such jerks yesterday." Hikaru apologized.

"Here," Kaoru held out something in his hand,"have a cupcake." he smiled.

Kas took the cupcake, and examined the twins' genuine smiles,"I forgive you."

"YAY!" they chimed.

"So what do you wanna' do now?" Kaoru asked Kas.

"I want to go to my room...and ignore the world." she replied flatly.

"Aw, but that's boooring." Hikaru whined,"You should have fun when you're still young!"

"In other words, you're not gunna' let me go to my room."

"Pretty much." Kaoru grinned, "Do you wanna' play video games?"

"Nah," said Hikaru,"she'll probably want to play Girly games."

"Girly Games?!" Kas laughed,"Yeah right. Got any shooting games?"

~30 minutes later~

"HA!" Kas cheered,"You just got your virtual asses whooped by a little girl! Again!"

"Rematch!" demanded the twins.

"Fine."

"But this time," Hikaru explained,"if we win, You owe us."

"Owe you what?" Kas asked.

"We haven't decided yet." they smirked.

"Deal." Kas agreed. It took only five minutes for Kas to loose. This time the twins didn't let her win, like they did before. "You...YOU TRICKED ME!"

"No," Hikaru said sarcastically,"we would neeever do that."

"Kasumi!?" called a maid from the hallway.

"Yeah, Aunt J.?" Kas asked.

"Oh," said the maid, Junah,"there you are. I wasn't sure where you were. Are you having fun?"

"More or less." replied Kas.

"Okay, good. I'll get back to work now." Junah said, walking away from the doorway.

"Kasumi?" asked the twins.

"Don't call me that." Kas demanded.

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

"Because I like 'Kas' better."

"Okay, we won't call you 'Kasumi'." said Kaoru.

"But you'll owe us double." Hikaru said devilishly.

"Fine, you jerks." Kas agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"See 'ya tomorrow, Kas!" yelled one of Kas's class mates.

"Bye!" she yelled back, and started walking the rout to the Hitachiin manor. As soon as she had officially stepped off school grounds, a person walked up beside her and slung their arm over her shoulder. "What are you doing here, Kaoru?"

"How do you know I'm not Hikaru?" he asked.

"Fine, what are you doing here, Hikaru?"

"No, I am Kaoru, I was just asking how you knew?"

"Just a lucky guess." Kaoru lead her away from the path home, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"The Host Club." He answered

"What the hell is that? And why are we walking? Can't we take your car?"

"Because we'd get there too soon by car. We have to arrive at five, for the meeting."

"Why do I have to be there?"

"To feed cakes to Hikaru and me!" Kaoru explained deviously.

~5:10 PM~

Kaoru flung open the host club himself, but not Kas, who was being held by her wrist. Slightly struggling to get free.

"I'M BACK!" Kaoru announced.

"And where have you been?!" Tamaki angrily asked.

"I was getting something. Sorry for missing host club, but I'm on time for the meeting." Kaoru explained.

"Actually, you're ten minutes late, and the meetings over." said Kyoya, who then turned to the rest of the hosts,"Everyone's free to go home."

Hikaru darted towards the door, and grabbed Kas's other wrist. The two darted away with her, so no one from the host club saw her. Soon they were safely hidden in the twins' car.

"What the hell?! Why the fast get away?" Kas asked.

"Well, we Were going to introduce you as our personal servant. But since the meeting ended so quickly, and you couldn't feed us. So there was really no point of the others meeting you." Hikaru explained.

"Now we just need to think of a different way for you to pay us back." stated Kaoru.

"Go fuck yourselves." growled Kas.

"Only if you join us." The twins retorted.

"Hey," said Hikaru, who'd just gotten an idea,"you have to spend the night in our room!"

"Har har, you're funny." Kas said sarcastically. "Besides, there's no way my aunt, and your parents would allow that."

"No, they wouldn't, but our parents are going out of town this weekend." said Kaoru.

"And, your aunt is going with them, as a personal maid. Or did you forget?" asked Hikaru.

"No," Kas sighed,"I didn't forget. I just didn't think you guys knew."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Saturday Evening~

"Good bye Aunt J." Kas said, as her aunt kissed her on the forehead, "Have a safe trip."

"Good bye, dear. Be good." Said Junah, as she walked out the front doors, towards the limo.

"Good bye mom! Good bye dad!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Bye boys." said their father.

"See you Sunday night. Behave yourselves." said their mother.

"We will!" the twins said, wearing cheesy grins.

The door closed and all three teenagers stood still, fakly smiling. They listened to the car drive away. They still hadn't moved. The only noise was from the grandfather clock. Tik, one. Tik, two. Tik, three.

"GET HER!" the twins yelled, as they started chasing Kas.

Kas ran toward her room, which the boys had discovered it's location earlier in the week. As she turned down a hall her foot caught on a string, that the twins set up to trip her. But instead of falling on her face, she threw her hand in front of herself. She kicked her legs upwards, successfully doing a flip. "HA!" she exclaimed, landing perfectly. Kas ran down the hall and reached her door, which was locked. She quickly dug through her jean pockets for the key. But it was no use. Hikaru and Kaoru soon had her trapped in a "Twin hug".

"Caught you!" the gleamed.

"Dip shits." she breathed.

"Okay, now that you've got me here. What are we gunna' do?" Kas asked.

"What? You're not gunna' try to escape?" Kaoru questioned.

"What's the point? You've probably booby trapped the whole house." Kai answered.

Just then, a maids' scream was heard from their bedroom. She had found the string trap that's was meant for Kas. "THOSE DAMN TWINS!" she yelled.

"So," Kas said, her point made,"what are we gunna' do?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Kaoru.

Kas looked over to the large, flat screen TV in the corner of the room. "Does that TV have Internet?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Hikaru.

"Can you rent movies online?"

"Sure. What movie do ya' wanna' watch?" Kaoru asked.

"I dunno', a scary one." Kas replied.

~45 minutes later~

The three sixteen year olds sat on a couch, in front of the TV. Watching some gruesome horror film. Kas was forced to sit in between the two boys. She covered her eyes with her small hands as the movie became more suspenseful.

"Aww," Hikaru joked,"are you scared?"

"N-no," she lied. "I'm just...a little squeamish."

"What's there to be squeamish about?" Kaoru mocked.

"It's just movie about an insane barber cutting peoples heads off." said Hikaru.

As blood splattered over the camera, Kas turned her head away, burying her face into Hikaru's chest. In return, Hikaru slung his arm around her and embraced Kas.

"Look, Kaoru, she likes me mooore." teased Hikaru.

"Shut up." said Kas, her voice muffled.

"Not-ah." said Kaoru, who then pulled Kas away from Hikaru's hug. He leaned her back, onto his lap, and tightly hugged her,"I can protect her better than you can!"

"I'm starting to feel like a toy, again." Kaspouted, a blush creeping onto her face.

A knock on the door made them all jump, "Young masters, dinner is served." said a voice on the other side of the door.

"Okay! We'll be right there." said the twins.

Hikaru grabbed Kas's hand and pulled her into a standing position, "We'll continue this after dinner." he grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaoru and Hikaru dragged Kas back to their room after they'd finished eating. They finished watching the movie and, out of boredom, started discussing it.

"I'd hate to die like that." said Kas.

"Well, it's better than boringly dying of old age." said Hikaru.

"When I die, I want to spontaneous combust." Kas explained,"and my grand kids would be like 'Mommy, how did granny die?' 'oh, she magicly caught on fire. But it's okay 'cause she wanted to'."

"You're weird." stated Kaoru,

"What should we do now?" asked Hikaru.

"We should make Kas do flips!"

"That Would be entertaining." said Hikaru,"But what would we have to gain from it?"

"Dude, you're starting to sound like Kyoya."

"Hmm," He thought for a moment," I know! We should have a contest to see who's the best kisser! Kas's the judge!"

Kas crossed her arms angrily,"Kiss yourselves." she hissed.

"No way," said Kaoru,"we wouldn't even go that far in the host club."

"woah, wait, what?!" asked Kas.

"Never mind." said Hikaru, "Now, about this kissing competition..."

Kas stood up and walk away from them. But her piece didn't last long because they were soon standing next to her, in the middle of the room. "It's not gunna' happ–" she couldn't finish her sentence because a pair of lips were shoved onto hers. They belonged to Hikaru, she quickly pushed him away. Only to find another pair of lips on her own. This time the kiss was more gentle and somehow, enjoyable, but she still pushed Kaoru away.

"So?" the twins chimed,"Who's the winner?!"

Kas threw her hand up in the air out of frustration,"It's a tie!" she snapped. Not wanting to admit that, in her opinion, Kaoru was the best.

"Then...rematch!" said Hikaru.

Kas stomped away from them and slumped down on the couch. They soon sat next to her.

"What movie do you want to watch now?" asked Kaoru.

"Alien." said Kas.

"Whats that?" asked Hikaru.

"It's an old American horror film." she answered.

"Found it." said Kaoru, as he selected the movie to play.

As the movie progressed, Kas fell asleep, leaning on Kaoru. He fell asleep his head resting on hers. And Hikaru fell asleep on the arm of the couch.

The sun was just rising when Hikaru was awoken by the oh so familiar voice of Tamaki. He was rattling the door nob and knocking franticly,"Hikaru! Kaoru! Wake up! Why's the door locked! You never lock the door! Did something happen!?" Tamaki yelled through the wood.

Hikaru stood up from the couch and looked over to his brother and Kas. She was curled up in a ball, and Kaoru was laying behind her. As Hikaru walked towards the door, he looked back to make sure Kas wasn't visible, she wasn't. He opened the door a bit, "What the Hell do you want this early?!"

"We're all going to an amusement park today!" Tamaki announced. Hikaru noticed Hani and Mori standing behind Tamaki.

"And when was this decided?" Hikaru asked.

"Uhh..." Tamaki thought for a second, "Haruhi's going too!" he said, in hopes that it would convince Hikaru to agree.

"Did she SAY she was going? or are you going to kidnap her as usual?"

"Where's Kao-chan?" asked Hani.

"He's still asleep." answered Hikaru.

Tamaki flung the door open and jumped in the room, "Kaoru wake up lazy bones!" he yelled as Hikaru pushed him out of the room.

Hikaru could only imagine their reactions if they found his twin asleep, cuddling with some mysterious girl. He had to act quickly before any thing was found out,"Okay! Go back to your car, we'll be ready in ten minutes!"

"Yay!" Tamaki said jumping with glee,"But if your not in the car in exactly ten minutes, we will come and get you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just goo." Hikaru closed the door as the three walked down the hall. He walked back over to the couch and shoved Kaoru's shoulder forward. The sudden rough movement woke up Kaoru and Kas, weary eyed, they looked at each other, noses touching. Kas jumped back, blushing, and falling off the couch.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine." she said, turning her head away.

"Both of you, go get dressed." Hikaru commanded.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"We're going to a theme park today, Tono's orders."He explained.

"Well, I'm not going." Kas argued.

"You still owe us a second thing." Hikaru reminded her.

"Well think of something else I can do, on another day. I'm busy today." Kas informed the twins.

"Busy doing what?" They asked together.

"I have to wash my clothes for school and-"

"School? Pffft, if you can even call it that." said Kaoru.

"Wha-" Kas was interrupted yet again.

"I doubt you get a proper education there." said Hikaru.

"Are you calling me stupid?" She questioned, anger in her voice.

*beep beep beep * sang Hikaru's cell phone; Text from: Tamaki: 7 mins!

"Look, Kas, I'm not gunna' argue with you." Hikaru said pushing her out the bedroom door, "See you later." he locked the door and walked over to their closet and started rummaging through outfits.

"You've thought of a different way for her to pay us back?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, Yeah." he grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kasumi," Junah says, shoving and a pile of light yellow fabric in Kas's face,"put it on!"

"No way! I...I can't." Kai argued.

"You Can and you Will."

"There is no way I'm going. I won't fit in there. And besides, I can't allow-no I won't allow it."

"The head of house, , who lets you and I live here, has enrolled you. And that's an offer you have to take. You have no choice! This is a big opportunity for you! And as your guardian, I say you absolutely have to go!"

"Fine!" Kas shouted, through gritted teeth.

Ten minutes later, She's dressed in a yellow female Ouran academy uniform. As Kas was braiding her hair, Junah looked over to her.

"What are you doing?!" Junah nearly screams.

"My hair?" Kas answer, confused.

"No, no, no!" she walked over with a brush in hand, "Enough with these childish braids. You need to look nice, and mature."

"But I haaaate leaving my hair down! It gets in the way." Kas whine.

"In the way of what?" Junah asked.

"...I dunno', stuff."

"Oh, it's time! Good bye dear." she says, shoving Kas out of their room.

The twins were in the hall, waiting for Kas. A look of shock was plastered on their faces. They'd never seen Kas with her hair down or in a dress.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, too frustrated to care about being too loud.

"Calm down." said Kaoru.

"It's just weird to see you...like that." Hikaru explained.

"Shut up. Is it really That big a deal?!" She pouted, trying her best to keep calm,"This is your fault."

"How?" Hikaru said sarcastically,"You were the one, practically begging to get out of that horrid school you Used to go to."

'Wait? Was he referring to yesterday when I said I had to wash my uniform?' Kas thought.

"Yeah," agreed Kaoru,with his twin,"so we told mother about your awful education. And she gladly agreed to send you to Ouran, with us."

"Come on Kasumi, we have to go now." Hikaru said, while linking arms with Kas. Kouro did the same.

"'Kasumi'? You said you wouldn't call me that!" she complained.

"But you didn't go with us yesterday, so, the deals off." Kaoru reminded her.

"I hate you both." She hissed.

"We know!" they sang together.

Kasumi sat in class 1-A by the window. Hikaru sat in front of her, Kaoru beside her, and Haruhi infront of Kaoru. Kas rested her head on her hand and looked out the window. Class would start soon, and all she had gotten from the other students were weird looks. Everyone was trying to figure who she was, why she was starting at Ouran in the middle of the semester, how she knew the Hatachiin brothers, etc. Nobody had even said hi, which was fine with Kas. She'd rather not draw attention to herself. So she stayed quiet, even when the twins talked to her.

"Hey, Kasumi, you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Mmhmm." she hummed,"I'm just tired, that's all."

The teacher then walked in, he noticed the new face in the back of the class, "Oh! You must be the new student, Kasumi Etsuko?"

Kas popped her head up,"Yes."

"Would you like to come up front and tell the class about yourself?" the teacher asks.

"I'd rather not." Kas replies.

"Very well." the teacher nods, "Let's begin the lesson."

Kas scribbles down notes as the teacher talks. After a few hours of note taking and switching classes, lunch came.

"You coming?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I brought my lunch, I'll just stay in the classroom with Haruhi." Kas answers.

"Okay." the twins say, walking out of the classroom.

"What did you bring?" Haruhi asked, pulling her bento out of her school bag.

"Just chips." Kas replies, while opening a snack sized chip bag.

"That all you're eating?"

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry."

"So," haruhi asked, taking a bite of rice,"how do you know Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Oh, I live with them."

"Really?!"

"Well, technically, I live with my aunt, who works and lives in the Hatachiin manor." Kas explained.

"I don't think I could handle living in the same house as them." haruhi laughed.

The two girls munched on their food in silence until Hikaru and Kaoru came back, with trays of food.

"So, haruhi," Kas said,"I think mostly every body, in the this school, are complete idiots. Especially if they can't figure out that you are a girl."

All three other students eyes widened. "You Know?!" they all said together.

Kasumi giggled at their reactions,"Of course I know." she looked at the twins. "Gossip travels fast in your house."

Hikaru looked for words to argue but gave up at started eating. Kaoru did the same.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Kas smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The school day finally came to an end. As the pink tower clock signaled three o' clock, Kas and the twins walked out of the class.

Kasumi started towards the schools main exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru together.

"Home." Kas replied.

"Nope," said Hikaru,"we have to go to Host Club."

"And since you ride home with us," explained Kaoru,"you have to wait for us."

"Actually, I'd prefer to walk home." said Kas.

"Suit yourself." said Hikaru.

"See you at home." waved Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked towards the west wing, while Kas looked for an exit. On her way, she bumped into a third year, dressed in all black, Nekozawa.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kas said, examining the boy.

"It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was too occupied trying to escape the sun rays." He replied.

"Uh, oh kay? My names Kasumi."

"Ah, a new soul."

"uhm?"

"I'm Umehito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club. Care to join?"

"Erm, no thanks."

"Each member gets a free Belzeneff puppet." he held up a yellow cat that was attached to his hand.

"I'd rather not."

Nekozawa looked at Belzeneff, "What's that, Belzeneff?" a pause,"You sense it too!?"

"Sense what?" Kasumi asked, slight worry in her voice.

"You've been having some powerful nightmares lately, haven't you?" He asked Kasumi.

"Well, yes but-"

"A quick trip to the Black Magic Club and we could decipher the meaning of these dark dreams."

"No, it's really not necessary. Beside I need to be heading home."

"Very well. Good bye Akumu."

"Akumu?" Kasumi pondered.

"It means nightmare." Nekozawa answered.

It was Thursday, Kasumi's fourth day at Ouran Academy. She was walking towards the exit like she did every day, so far. She'd pass Nekozawa in the hall every after noon, so when someone ran into her, she assumed it was him. It wasn't, it was a girl, with red curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm So sorry!" Kas apologized.

"You Should be!" the girl said rudely,"Who do you think you are?!"

"I-" Kasumi tried to say but was interrupted.

"You spend entirely way too much time with the Hatachiin Brothers!" the girl scowled.

"Um? Wait, are you jelious?" Kas questioned.

"Stay away from them."

"Look, we're just friends, you have nothing to worry about."

"This is you're Only warning." the girl sneered, shoving passed Kas and walking away.

Kas rubbed her shoulder where the girl had just rammed into.

"Are you okay, Akumu?" asked Nekozawa.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know who that girl is?" Kasumi asked.

"Her names Shinju Yuriko, she's second year in class B-2. would you like me to put a curse on her?" Nekozawa asked creepily.

"No, it's okay."

"By the way, my fellow club member, Miyako, had a vision about you. She said the details are foggy, but what's certain is that you will experience indescribable fear very soon." he was waving Belzeneff around while informing her. "Miyako says beware of the storm."

"O-ok-okay" Kasumi stuttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two tall candles, and one little candle sat in the middle of darkness. The fire burned brightly on the wick if each candle. Wax dripped slowly down the sides.

A car's engine was heard through the darkness. There was no car there, just the sound of one. The sound of a car's engine was soon gone, and replaced by the sound of skidding tires. A woman's scream soon fallows. But it stops as a loud crash is heard.

The flames on the tall candles had began to flicker.

"Honey?!" says the woman,"Honey, Hideo, are...are you okay?"

"Sayuri, I...I lo-love y-ou forev-" a man says, his voice week and drained.

"Forever and..." the woman says, her voice low and dying.

"Always." the finish together.

The only light in the darkness is from the little candle. The tall candles wick's completely gone.

"Why weren't you in the car?" asked a demonic voice, "You should of died that day. You were ment to die with them. WHY!? WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!?"

Kasumi sat straight up in bed. Her thoughts buzzing. Her first thought 'Why do I keep having that dream?' It was early Sunday morning, in the middle of the night. Rain was falling hard against the window. 'Wasn't I warned about a storm?' Kasumi asked herself.

"Have a nightmare deary?" asked a figure on Junah's bed, it wasn't Junah.

Kasumi back up against the wall, pulling her blanket up to her chest. her heart pounding at a milion miles an hour,"Wh-who are you?" The dark figure had something shiny in his hand, "Where's my aunt?"

"She's gone, but don't fret, you'll soon be joining her." said the figure, it was a man's voice.

"W-what d-d-do you w-want?" Fear was racing through Kasumi's veins.

"Revenge." lightning flashed, lighting the room for a brief moment. The man was wearing a butlers uniform. He had short black hair, beady brown eyes. And was holding a large knife covered in blood, "I'm terribly sorry, deary, I can't grant your wish for spontainios combustion, but I can set you on fire. And let you burn to death." the man put the knife down and pulled a lighter out his pocket.

"Wh-why?" Kasumi asked, her voice barly over a whisper.

"It's simple, I was in love with your mother, and we were engaged. Then she went off with your father and had You. So I sought out revenge. And if you had been in the car that day, I would of completed it already."

"Y-you..."

"Yes, I cut the brakes on your parents car."

"Why d-did you k-k-kill m-my aunt?"

"She was in the way." more lightning struck, showing a grimace on his face,"I would of killed you last week, but you found protection. And now, there's no one here to help you. So, deary, enough chit chat." He stood up, lighting the flame on the lighter. He stepped closer to Kasumi. With each step, more and more fear filled her.

The bedroom door flew open and someone flicked on the lights. Kasumi looked away from the blinding lights, when she opened her eyes again, the man was surrounded by guards. Kaoru rushed over to her as the man was forced out of the room.

Kaoru sat on the bed next to Kas. She fell into his chest and started crying. He rested his arms on her back and comforted her.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I-I wa-s-s s-s-so s-s-s-scared." she sobbed.

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"I d-don't t-t-thin-k s-so."

"Everything gunna' be okay."

"N-no-no it-it's not-t-t."

~one hour later~

Most of the household was awake now. Mr. And were surveying security videos, with the police. Kasumi, Kaoru, and Hikaru were in the living room. Some employees tried to comfort Kas in anyway they could. While others were moving large card bored boxes throughout the house, for some unknown reason.

Soon the police and the twins' parents came into the living room. Their mother waved the employees to leave.

"According to the tapes," said a police officer,"the man had been posing as a butler for two weeks. And this morning he, well he decided to..." the officer looked into the watering eyes of Kasumi.

"Anyways," said the second cop,"on his way to the room, Junah left to the bathroom and ran into him while returning. So he killed her. Then walked into the bedroom."

"A minute later, you," the first cop looked at Kaoru,"came running out of the room and gathered guards. But the question that still remains is, how did you know she was in danger?"

"I," Kaoru thought for a second,"I don't know, I guess I just had a feeling."

"Whatever the reason," said the second police officer,"if it weren't you, well, let's not talk about that."

"Now," the first officer looked at Kasumi,"who will now be your legal guardian?"

"That'll be me." answered .

"Very well."

"Also," said ,"I don't want any news crews aware of tonights events."

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It turns out the employees moving boxes, had been putting furniture into an empty bedroom. The empty bedroom became Kas's new room. It was across the hall from the twins' room.

Kas sat in her new room, staring at the wall. She was wearing her uniform and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. It had been thirty hours since her last known relative had died. Kas hadn't spoken to anyone after leaving her old bedroom, with Kaoru. She stayed silent and watched everything around her. She hadn't slept that night either, she feared the man returning, to finish what he stated. So she sat awake all night, watching the window.

A knock on her door startled Kas out of her gaze. She opened the door, the twins stood on the other side.

"You know, you don't have to go to school today." said Hikaru.

Kasumi didn't say anything, she just picked up her bag, and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"It's obvious she want to go, Hikaru." Kaoru stated. Hikaru shot an angry, side glance at his brother.

'What was that about?' Kas thought to herself.

Once the school day had come to an end, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kasumi started walking to music room three. The twins' wouldn't let here walk home alone, and she didn't want to anyways. The effect of not sleeping in days, was rushing into Kas. Her steps slowed and her eyelids became heavy.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked together.

She didn't have time to answer, she passed out in the middle of the hall.

A seven year old Kasumi is laying on a grass hill. Tears flowing down her rosey cheeks. And a women is sitting next to her. The women has shoulder length blonde hair, and hazel-brown eyes.

"What's the matter?" asks the woman.

"Spotty died." the young Kasumi replies.

"Well Spotty was an old dog, he's in a better place now."

"B-but I'm still sad-d-d."

"And it's okay to be sad, but you can't stay sad forever. Spotty would want you to be happy."

"W-what do you mean?"

"If you are always sad and crying because of Spotty, he'll feel bad. He'll think it's his fault for making you unhappy."

"So...cryings bad!?"

"It's okay to cry occasionally for Spotty, because that means you still remember and care about him. So, please be happy, for Spotty. Be happy, for mommy."

"Yes, mommy, I'll be happy, for you and for Spotty."

"Good bye ladies." the twins chimed together as the last guests of the day left. As soon as the door closed behind the guests, Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to Huni's canopied couch. Where Kas had been sleeping, exept she wasn't there now.

"Gah! Where'd she go!?" exclaimed Kaoru. The twins then started searching the room franticly.

"Before you tear apart the room," Kyoya said calmly,"you should know that he Black Magic club kidnapped her a little while ago."

"What!?" the twins panicked, "Why!?"

"A poor, defenseless sleeping bueaty captured!" said Tamaki, who had suddenly become part of the conversation," We must retrieve her immediately!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki flung the door to the Black Magic club open. Kasumi laid asleep on the floor, surrounded by candles and club members chanting something in a different laungage.

"What are you doing to her!?" the twins shouted. Kasumi woke up from their shouts.

Nekozawa stoped chanting and walked over to the door, "We're performing an anti-curse."

Kasumi sat up, candles all around her. She brought her legs up to her chest, and latched her arms around them,'Fire,' she thought, 'fire that can burn me. Fire, like the man tried to kill me with.'

"Ah, princess," said Takami, scooping her into his arms, while the twins argued with Nekozawa, "You're safe now." he carried her out of the room. And into the host club.

Hikaru and Kaoru fallowed them, but we're stopped by Nekozawa, "It'll take, at most, three days for the anti-curse to take full effect."

Tamaki put Kas down on a sofa and sat down next to her, "Are alright, princess?"

Kas nodded, her vocal cords were still, mentally, tied.

"What is your name, princess?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru joined the two on the couch.

"Her name's Kas," said Hikaru.

"and she has a sore throat," continued Kaoru.

"So she can't talk." They lied together.

"Oh, how horrible!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Yeah, so we'll take her home now." said Kaoru.

"Nonsense," Tamaki said in disapprove,"I will not allow such an innocent princess to be captured by you two."

"Captured?" The twins questioned.

"I shall take her home." announced Tamaki.

"Well, we'd have to go too." demanded Hikaru.

"And why's that?" asked Tamaki.

"She lives with us." Kaoru informed him.

"What!?" Tamaki shrieked,"She lives with you? So she's like your sister? And since you're my sons that makes her my daughter! HARUHI! Daddy's found you a sister!"

"You're not my dad, senpai." Haruhi said flatly. Which made Tamaki flee to his corner of woe.

Kas mentally giggle, while keeping a poker face. 'Is this the host club I've heard about? If it is I can see why the twins enjoy coming here.' she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was Thursday now, three days since the Black Magic Club incident. Kaoru was paranoid over when, and if, the "anti-curse" would be complete. He watched Kas like a hawk all day, and at the beginning of their last class, it happened.

Kasumi sat at her desk, taking notes. Quietly of course, she still hadn't spoken since Sunday. She had her head propped up on her hand. Suddenly her elbow stopped supporting her, her head hit the desk with a loud smack. She didn't feel it though, she was fast asleep.

"What the?" the teacher questioned, looking up from the text book he was reading from.

"Uh," Kaoru said, looking for words to explain what had just happened.

"She's a bit of an insomniac, the lack of sleep caught up to her, apparently." said Hikaru.

The teacher, who knew about Kas's near death experience, understood,"Very well, I'll allow her to sleep in the infirmary."

"I'll take her." said Kaoru, standing up.

"No, I'll take her." Hikaru argued.

"No, Hikaru, I'll ta-" Kaoru was cut off by Haruhi.

"Shut up, both of you." Haruhi said walking over to the sleeping girl, "I'll take her."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hikaru.

",you're only and inch taller than her." continued Kaoru.

"There's no way you can lift her." finished Hikaru.

Haruhi picked Kas up, bridal style, with ease. "Even though she's my size, she's extremely light." and with that Haruhi walked out of the classroom.

The school bells rang, signaling three o'clock, and waking Kas from her peaceful sleep. She sat up in the infirmary bed, enclosed by curtains.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself,'More importantly, what time is it?' she loosened her collar slightly and pulled a chain from her dress. At the end of the chain was a round, sterling silver locket. She clicked open the locket, revealing a clock on the inside. The necklace had been in her family for generation and she almost never took it off.'I need to get to the host club before anybody worries about me.' Kas flung the curtain open, and a nurse look up at her.

"Are you feeling better, ?" asked the nurse.

Kas nodded,in fact, she felt great. She didn't remember much of her dream, but she knew it wasn't a nightmare. She had seen her mother and father, they were happy and laughing. Like they had done when they were alive. Thinking about her dream, a thought popped into Kas's head,'Be happy, for mommy.'

" brought you here. He says that the Hatachiin brothers have your bag." the nurse informed her.

Kas got up and walked out of the infirmary, waving good bye. She skipped down the hall happily. Soon her skipped turned into a run, she wanted to get to music room three and thank everyone who had been kind to her. Before she knew what had happened, Kas was on the floor, a sharp pain in her knee. She turned her head to see what had tripped her. It had been the red headed girl from last week, Shinju.

"I told you to stay away from the twins." Shinju snarled, crouching down in front of Kas. Shinju grabbed the locket that Kas had forgotten to hide back under her dress. "This looks...old." She ripped the necklace from Kas's neck.

Kas's neck stung slightly from the chain breaking. But she ignored it. Shinju stood up, the necklace in her hand. She raised her fist above her head, then threw the locket at the marble-tile floor. It bounced a few times, but no harm was done. Shinju picked up the locket again, as Kas stood up and made a grab for it.

Shinju swung her leg around and kicked the back of Kas's knee, making Kas collapse. Shinju then walked a few feet away from Kas, clicked the locket open and gently place it on the floor. She raised her leg, and was going to crush the glass and gears, with her heal.

Shinju's foot rushed towards the necklace, but never reached it. Someone had lifted her off the ground, Mori.

"This...this isn't what it looks like!" Shinju pleaded, as Mori set her down, and picked up the necklace,"She started it!" Shinju accused Kas.

At this point Hani was sitting in front of Kas, making sure she was okay.

"Tamaki will be informed about this." Said Mori, to Shinju.

"Tamaki?" she scoffed," I don't care about Him."

"And I'll make sure he bans you from the Host Club."

Anger boiled inside Shinju, she ran passed Mori, then passed Hani, and Kas. She managed to dig her heal into Kas's back as she ran by.

"Kasu-chan! Kasu-chan are you alright!?" Hani asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." answered Kas.

"Ah! You talked!" exclaimed Hani.

Kas giggle, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"You're voice is so cute!" laughed Hani, and he was right. Because of Kas's smallness, her voice was small, shy, and slightly squeaky. Not even the twins has heard her voice like this. Her new found happiness made her voice adorable. Where as before, when she was depressed, her voice was sad and somehow deeper.

Mori and Hani walked Kas to the Host Club. Though Kas has to limp with her knee bruised inside and out. When they walked into the room, it gained the attention of the hosts. No guests were there yet. Tamaki quickly noticed her limp and rushed over.

"My darling daughter! What happened!? Did those devious Doppler-gangers do this to you!?" Tamaki asked, moving his arms around dramatically.

"Hey, boss, we've been in here." said Hikaru.

"And we hadn't seen her since Haruhi took her to the infirmary." Informed Kaoru.

"Infirmary!? Why were you in the infirmary!?" asked the overly concerned Tamaki.

"I fell asleep in class." Kasumi answered.

Tamaki gasped, "What an Adorable little mouse voice!" He cried, pulling Kas into tight hug. He was unknowingly putting pressure on her sore back, where she had been kicked. She managed to free herself, and rubbed her spine, "Did I hurt you?!" Tamaki asked in a apologetic type voice.

"No, not yo-" Kas quickly changed the sentence,"It's nothing, really."

"By the way," said Hikaru.

"How DID you obtain your injuries?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't worry about it," insisted Kas,"it was nothing...major."

"That's a lie." said Mori.

Kas puffed out a sigh,"Where's my bag?" she asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You're not planning on walking home, are you?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I just need something out of it." Kas replied.

"Okay," Hikaru pointed to the other side of the room,"it's over there."

Kas limp-walked to her bag. While the members of the Host Club look at Hani and Mori, for the story that Kas wasn't going to tell.

"One of the host club regulars, Shinju, Kicked Kas a couple of times."explained Hani,"And tried to break her necklace."

"Why!?" asked Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Haruhi together.

"She was probably jealous of Kas." said Kyoya, calmly.

"What's there to be jealous about?" asked haruhi.

"Well, she does spent most of her time with members of the host club." Kyoya replied.

"I told you, it's not that big a deal." Kas said rejoining the group. Now wearing a black knee-brace around her leg.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Hani, pointing at her brace.

"I had it in my bag." she answered.

"Eh,why?" asked Hikaru.

"I would always hurt my leg, one way or another, in ballet. So I'd always carry my brace with me. Luckily I forgot to take it out of my bag when I came to Ouran." Kas explained.

"You take ballet lessons?" Tamaki asked, over joyed,"How wonderfully girly!"

"I used to." Kas corrected.

"Why'd you quit?" asked Kaoru.

Kas shrugged,"It's not like I was going to make a career out of it."

"Oh?" said Kyoya, looking up from his black notebook of secrets,"Then what career path Do you want to pursue?"

"I want to be a make up artist." Kas told Kyoya, ignoring the awkward looks from the others.

"But you never wear make up." said the twins in sinc.

Kas rolled her eyes in annoyance,"Don't you have hosting to do?"

"No." they said together.

"Yes." corrected Kyoya.

"Fine." they agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) First ever a/n! I really hope i'm doing this right . Anyways, thanks for all of the reveiws, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside :D **

***Disclaimer* I do not in anyway, shape or form own ouran highschool host club. I do however own the OC's and plot in this story. **

Kasumi laid in bed reading a book, which was very rare for her. She didn't particularly enjoy reading, but she was extremely bored. While she was alone in her room, everyone else in her class was at school. At the Halloween scare off. Kaoru and Hikaru made Kas stay home. They were afraid that if some kid in a costume jumped out with a knife, Kas would go into a panic attack. Which she probably would.

All of a sudden her bedroom door flew open, Kas assumed it was the twins letting her knew they were back. When she looked up from her book, she saw that it wasn't.

"Hey, chicka!" yelled the girl that had barged into Kas's room. The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair, with blond highlights. Her eyes were pail teal, she had a duffle bag hanging from her elbows. and was cradling a small blanket.

"EMI!" Kas shouted in surprise, throwing the book across the room and running at her best friend. She was about to hug her when Emi stopped her.

"Careful! Don't hurt Neechee!" Emi warned.

Kas paused, mid hug, and started unfolding the blanket Emi was holding. Inside was a small black kitten, with white strips down his back. "Neechee!" Kas picket up the soft kitten and brought him close to her face,"Did you miss mommy!? Were you good for sissy?"

"Oh sure, baby talk to the cat and ignore me." Emi said with fake anger.

Kas set Neechee on the floor, then tackle hugged Emi. They hit the floor with a thud, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emi, still shocked at her arrival.

"Some lady called me and said you needed some company." Emi answered,"So, ta-dah, here I am!"

Kas squealed with joy. The girls jumped onto Kas's bed and giggled.

"So, THIS is where you disappeared to?" Emi question.

"Yeah, it really wasn't my choice. I'm sorry I didn't come and tell everybody goodbye before I switched schools." Kas apologized.

"It's okay. But I did miss you, alot!"

"I missed you too!"

"Hey! I know, you should, totally, get me into whatever school you go to now?"

" has already been so nice to me, I couldn't possibly ask her to pay for Another tuition."

"Who?"

"The head of house hold. And probably the lady that called you."

"Oh!"

"And if you Really want to go to school with me, you could always take the honors student test thingy."

They both burst out laughing.

"Yeah! Right!" Emi smirked,"Like that'll end well." she looked around the room, them back at Kas,"If you stay in here alone, where does Junah sleep?"

The laughter stopped within a second. And an awkward silence fell over the room.

"What?" asked Emi, as she saw Kas's saddened face.

"She's dead." Kas finally answered, her voice barley above a whisper.

Emi's eyes widened,"What?!"

"She was murdered. By the guy who cut the breaks on my parents car."

"Oh my god." Emi wrapped her arms around Kas,"Did he- did he come after you?"

"Yes." Emi's grip on Kas tightened,"He wanted to set me on fire, and watch me burn to death." the strength of the hug grew again."But Kaoru saved me." Kas looked into the saddened eyes of her friend,"it's okay. I'm better now. I know she wouldn't want me to be sad. And I want to enjoy this night!"

"okay, fine." Emi released Kas from her embrace,"Wait, back up, who's Kaoru?"

"Oh, he's one of 's sons." Kas replied.

"One of?"

"Yeah, they're twins."

"Twins!? Are they hott?"

Kas looked at the door, making sure no one was listening, "Extremely!"

"Aah! What happened to my innocent Kasi?!" Emi joked.

Emi and Kas laid on the bed giggling at each other for no particular reason. Eventually the laughs died down.

"Hey, do you remember 'what's his face'?" Emi asked.

Kas furrowed her brow.

"A.K.A. 'if I say his name you'll punch me in the face'."

"Oh!" Kas made the connection, "Right, him."

"well anyways," said Emi,"his mom recently got married to this rich dude, now 'He' thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Uhg! He'd be nothing but a spec of dust at Ouran."

"Ouran?"

"That's the school I go to, it's full of rich, snobby, idiots."

"Ouran," Emi giggle furiously,"that sounds like urine!"

A few hours later the two girls had done each others hair, make up, and nails. Eaten about a hundred pixie sticks. And were putting on a concert for Neechee, and an invisible audience.

"I used to be love drunk!" sang Kas.

"But now I'm hungover!" Emi sang, with more confidence.

"Love you fore-" Kas stopped mid sentence, she had heard two pairs of feet waking down the hall.

"Why'd you stop?" Emi asked, disappointed.

"I think the twins are back."

"Ah!" Emi ran to the door, closely fallowed by Kas. They opened the door a bit and watched Hikaru and Kaoru walk down the hall."They Are hott!"

"Shut up!" Kas hissed, playfully.

The boys turned and looked at Kas's bedroom door, with quirked eyebrows. The girls squealed, then closed the door and sprinted away from it. Kaoru knocked on the door.

"Kas, who was that?" asked Hikaru.

"Who was who?" Kas replied.

"We know there's someone else in there." said Kaoru.

"No there's not." Kas lied.

"Absolutely nobody else in here." Emi giggle.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Kas. The bed room door opened as the girls darted into the bathroom,"Barge into the bathroom and I'll report you!" they waited till they heard the bedroom door close, then they ventured out. Kas nodded her head towards the closet. Emi smirked in agreement. They searched through Kas's close looking for any movement that would signal the twins presence.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kas saw a few dresses swaying. She tip toed over to the dresses then flung them apart, this is where she would of yelled, found you! But she didn't, because the twins weren't there. Instead there was a mist, it had almost a human shape, and certainly carried a creepy aura. Emi saw the figure too, then quickly pulled Kas away. They ran screaming out of the bedroom, carrying the startled Neechee with them. They jumped inside Kaoru and Hikaru's room then slammed the door behind them. Falling down against it and sliding down, hold each others arms.

"What the hell was that!?" Emi asked.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Kas replied.

"You live here!"

"Well I've never seen it before! So it must of come with you."

"Are you suggesting that my house is haunted!?" Emi said, fakly appalled.

"Yes!"

"Okay, but my ghosts tend not to fallow me places!"

"Are you done yet?" Asked Hikaru and Kaoru, simultaneously.

"Oh sorry," Kas said, while standing up, "I guess we forgot there was other people in here."

"You came into our room, and forgot we're here?" asked Hikaru.

"Yep." answered Emi,"Kasi, help me up." She stuck her arms up. Kas pulled her friend onto her feet,"Thanks Kasi."

"Kasi?" asked Kaoru,"I thought you went by 'Kas'."

"Yeah, but Emi's my best friend." said Kas,"She can call me whatever the hell she wants."

"That's right." Emi said grinning,"I'm Emi. And you are...?"

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru."

"Ah." Said Emi.

"Why are you in here anyways? You tell us to get out of your room then barge into ours." asked Hikaru.

"We saw a ghost, and kinda panicked." answered Emi.

"So we ran and here we are." said Kas, giggling.

"And you screamed." Emi teased.

"You screamed first!" Kas argued.

"But the question is, who was more scared?"

"You? Me? Or Neechee?"

"Neechee?" asked the twins.

"Hmm? Oh, he's my baby kitten." Kas looked around the room,"Eh, where'd he go?"

"He's probably hiding under a bed." Emi giggled.

"Hey, Emi," asked Hikaru,"what happened to your face?"

Hikaru was referring to the rather large, purplish bruise on Emi's right cheek.

"Oh!" Emi said, remembering it was there,"Kasi did that."

Kaoru and Hikaru wore "WTF" faces,"What!?" they asked, knowing that Kas would never really hurt someone. Especially not her friend. Kas licked her thumb then rubbed Emi's face with it.

"Ew!" complained Emi, as the bruise began to smudge.

"It's just make up, you guys." Laughed Kas,"I told you I wanted to be a make up artist. Like a special effects make up artist. For movies and such."

Emi and Kas burst out laughing for no real reason.

"What? Are you drunk or something?" Asked Hikaru.

"No, just sugar high," Kas answered.

"I still don't understand," said Kaoru,"how can you be sad one day then bubbling with happiness the next."

"It's hard to explain." said Kas.

"No it's not." Corrected Emi,"it's actually really simple. She's been like this forever, well atleast as long as I've known her. When something bad or sad happens she goes into weird fits of depression. She does this so people will avoid her, and she won't have to open up about her emotions. And then sooner or later, something makes her happy, and she's back to normal."

"I guess that makes sense." Agreed the twins.

"Anyways, Emi, what do you wanna' do since we can't go back to my room. Atleast not until day break." asked Kas.

"Well, it Is Halloween weekend.." Emi answered.

"Ah! You read my mind," exclaimed Kas.

"Tim Burton marathon!" they squealed together.

"Tim who?" asked Hikaru.

Emi had her hand on her heart, gasping in a hurt sort of way.

"Calm down Em, we are in Japan, most people here don't know who he is." Said Kas, comforting her friend,"Tim Burton is an American movie director."

"What's with you and American movies?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm half American." explained Emi,"I lived in the states for most of my life, then moved here with my dad. And started Middle school. Where I met Kasi. And I taught her All about my weird fangirl obsessions." Emi looked at the tv, then at Kas,"Shall we start off with The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Yes," replied Kas,"yes we shall."


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer* I don't own OHSHC. I only own my OC's and the plot of this fan fic. **

**P.S. If you haven't seen The Nightmare Before Christmas then you might be a little confused reading this chapter. **

"And now with your permission I'm going to do my stuff." sang Emi.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Kas sung.

"I'm going to do the best I can."

"Do you Have to quote every line in the movie?" Asked Hikaru.

"Yes." answered Kas and Emi together.

"Well I think it's cute." said Kaoru.

"'Cause I'm mister Oogie Boogie and you ain't going no where!" Emi and Kas finished together.

"Wait, so who's that guy?" asked Hikaru.

"The song just said his name a billion times." answered Emi.

"Yeah, but what is his job in the Halloween place?"

"He's the boogie man! The meanest halloween citizen. But Jack is the King of scaring people."

"Wait, what about the mayor?"

"What do you mean? He's just the mayor."

"There can't be a King and a mayor!"

"Yes there can!"

"How!?"

"Uh," Emi thought for a moment,"Don't question the imagination of Tim Burton!"

~while Emi and Hikaru were arguing~

"Well I think it's cute." said Kaoru.

"'Cause I'm mister Oogie Boogie and you ain't going no where!" Emi and Kas finished together.

"Wait, what do you think is cute? The singing, or Emi, or Me?" asked Kas.

"Which do You think?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess...me!"

"And what makes you guess that?" Kaoru said looking away.

"Because I'm A-dor-a-ble!" Kas giggle,"Aaaand, the fact that your looking away from me."

"What does that prove?"

"It proves that you're blushing!"

"No," Kaoru argued,"it doesn't. And I'm not blushing."

"Really? Then look at me."

"I can question it if I want!" yelled Hikaru.

Kas's and Kaoru's head snapped towards Hikaru, "Question what?" Asked Kaoru.

"Tim Burton." replied Emi.

"Oh, no! You never do that." Said Kas.

"Wait? What's with the chick and the cat?" asked Hikaru.

"Do pay any attention? That's Sally, and she has the cat...well I guess 'cause she doesn't have any friends." Explained Emi.

"Except Jack, but she singing about her love for him...so...yeah, it be awkward if he was there." continued Kas.

~Several T. B. movies later~

Emi and Kas sat on the couch watching the end credits of Dark Shadows. While the twins were asleep on their bed, they gave up trying to understand the movie plots halfway through the night and went to bed.

"Hey, look, the sun's coming up." Kas said looking out window.

"Oh yeah. Let's head back to your room." Emi suggested.

They cautiously snuck out of the twins' room and into Kas's. They soon fell asleep under the fluffy comforter on Kas's bed.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru yawned.

"Hmm?" Kaoru moaned, half asleep.

"What time is it?"

"I don know."

"Do you think the girls left?"

"Probably, I don't hear any creepy singing."

"True."

Kaoru got out of bed then started walking towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" asked Hikaru.

"To check on the girls."

"Why? You never come to check on me!" Hikaru whined.

"That's because I'm always with you, idiot."

"Liar."

"What!?"

"On 'that' night, you went to save Kas, and left me behind!"

"So, that's what your mad about!?" Kaoru huffed,"If I had taken the time to wake you up, she would of already been burning by the time we'd get to her. Look, I knew she was introubled and I needed to help."

"How?" asked Hikaru, anger dropping slightly.

"How what?"

"How did you know she was in danger?"

Kaoru opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words and looked away.

"Well?" asked Hikaru.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Oh, now you think I don't trust you?"

"No, that's not it, it's just..."

"Just what?"

Kaoru sighed,"You Realky want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Junah woke me up."

"What?" asked Hikaru,"Did her scream wake you up or something?"

"No, she shook me awake."

"But she was dead before you ran out into the hall..."

"Exactly!" huffed Kaoru.

"Are you saying her Ghost woke you up?"

"Yeah, I guess so. And it makes sence, the girls did see a ghost yesterday."

"And Nekozawa has been giving you these weird looks, like he wants to ask you something."

"Yeah, it does seem like Nekozawa would know about, and want to know more."

"Fine, I forgive you." said Hikaru.

Kaoru smiled,"Good. Uh, did you have a dream where we were living in Halloween town?"

"Yeah!" answered Hikaru,"And instead if Jack the pumpkin king, it was Kyoya the shadow king."

"And then Honey took over Easter and ate all the candy."

"No wonder the black magic club kidnapped Kas. If she watches stuff like that."

"Agreed."


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N : Sorry for the late update, it just hasn't been my week. I seriously had to burry a nearly decapitated squirrel earlier :\ )**

***Disclaimer* I do not own OHSHC.**

"Knock knock," said Emi from the hallway,"I'm coming in." she walked into Hikaru and Kaoru's room.

"Oh, hey Emi." said Hikaru.

"Where's Kas?" asked Kaoru.

"In the shower. I was just sayin' good bye before I went home. Oh, and looking for Neechee." answered Emi.

"Wait," said Hikaru,"I thought Neechee was Kas's cat?"

"He is, I just want to be sure he's okay before I leave." said Emi.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since last night." said Kaoru.

"Oh? Could you look around for him, I really need to g-" Emi was cut off.

"EEEEMMIIII!" Kas yelled from her room.

"Bye Kasi! I love you!" Emi shouted, running down the hallway.

Kas threw open her bedroom door and stepped into the hall, wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair,"Get back here!"

"No can do! Gotta' go! I'll tell Carter you say hi!" Emi yelled over her shoulder.

"I'll get you back for this!" Kas yelled angrily at her friend.

"No you won't! Good bye!" Emi shouted, running down the stairs and out of the house.

"What happened?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kas turned to them and was about to answer when she remembered she was only in a robe. She turned bright red before running into her room, slamming and locking the door.

"What was that about? " Asked Hikaru. Kaoru shrugged.

~Several hours later~

"Kas!" Hikaru and Kaoru knocked on her bedroom door.

"What?" she asked from the other side.

"Come out." Said Kaoru.

"No!" Kas argued.

"Are you really That embarrassed we saw you practically naked? That was your own fault." said Hikaru, knocking again.

"I'm not embarrassed about That! Well, I am. But that's not why I won't come out." She explained.

"Then what Is the reason?" Asked Kaoru.

"I'm not telling you! And I'm not leaving this room!"

"Well, you need to come out," said Hikaru.

"and eat dinner." finished Kaoru.

"No I don't!" Kas fussed,"I have food in here."

"Really?" asked Hikaru,"What kind of food?"

"...Cat...food..." said Kas,"...cat? Cat! Gaah! Where's Neechee!? Here kitty kitty kitty! Tut tut tut tut kitty kitty kitty!"

"Calm down, we have him." Kaoru reassured her.

"Oh...right." Kas unlocked the door and opened it only wide enough to slip her hand out,"Give him back."

Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her through the doorway.

"Kyaa!" Kas gasped as was jerked from her room. She tried her best to keep her feet planted behind her door. But failed and ended up falling to the hallway floor. "Thanks a lot." she murmured, standing up.

"Your hai-ha haha" The twins said, bursting out in laughter. "It's p-p-pwaha ha he he ha."

"Yes! My hair is pink! I'm so glad you find this So hilarious!" Kas huffed, blowing some redish-pink hair out of her face. "Come on! It's NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"S-sorry hehe haahe." Hikaru laughed.

Kas stomped back into her room but before she could close the door a pair of arms wrapped around her waist,"We really are sorry, we shouldn't of laughed." Kaoru whispered into her ear.

"Apology accepted." Said Kas, trying her best not to blush.

"And beside," started Hikaru.

"you could always just dye it back to light brown." continued Kaoru.

"That is, if you want too."

"What do you mean,if I want too? Why wouldn't I want to?" she asked.

"Pink really suits you." explained Hikaru.

"Yeah, it makes you look more cute." said Kaoru.

"Yeah!" Kas said with false excitement,"Now all I need is some mouse ears and I'll look perfectly adorable!"

"Exactly!" The twins exclaimed together. Kaoru moved around to Kas's left side, while Hikaru hugged her from her right side, compressing her into a twin hug.

"I was kidding." she said flatly.

'I was kidding.' Kas thought, poking the gray mouse ear head band the twins had made her wear. "Hey, Avaron, do you think you could walk a little slower?"

"Do you think you could walk a little faster?" asked Avaron, the second year girl, who was currently dragging Kas down a school corridor. She had blond hair that went to her mid-back, blue eyes, and Fair skin.

"I don't think I can, I know I can. I just don't want to."

"Kas!We're going to be late!" Avaron complained.

"Late for what!?"

"Well, nothing. But Omnie's waiting for us."

"Who? Oh never mind, I'll meet him later. If its really that important to you to get there faster you could always carry me."

"Or," Avaron argued,"you could quicken your pace."

Kas slowed to a stop,"There, is this fast enough?"

Avaron took off running, dragging Kas along with her,"Yep! This is defiantly how fast I want you to be!"

'How did I get sucked into this again?' Kas thought,'Oh, yeah...'

~~~flash back~~~

Kas was walking to one of the few classes she didn't have with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Shut up!" shouted a second year boy, with short brown hair that spiked up in the front.

"Make me!" shouted a girl, who Kas now knows to be Avaron.

"Fine! I will!" the boy said, pushing Avaron to the ground. Well, she was supposed to fall to the ground, but instead she fell onto Kas.

"Oh! My! Gosh! I'm so sorry!" Avaron said standing up, and helping Kas off the ground. "Hey, I know you! Your that mute girl that always hangs out with the host club! I almost didn't recognize you with pink hair."

Kas blinked, then blinked again,"I'm not mute."

"Ah! I guess not. It's just that I've never seen you talk before." she sighed then began to mumble to herself,"There you go again, Avaron, making stupid assumptions." she looked back at Kas,"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Avaron Ayame."

"I'm Kas Etsuki. Um, why where you and that guy fighting?"

"He's my drama partner. We're practicing a scene for next period. Do you partake in any after school activities?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Do you think you could help us with a short movie project we have to do?"

"I'm not a good actor..."

"You'd only have to say one line! Please! I need you!"

"Okay, fine."

~~~end flash back~~~

"Okay! We're here!" Avaron exclaimed.

"And where exactly IS here?" Kas asked, looking around the hallway of abandoned class rooms.

"Just outside our make-shift interior set!" Avaron explained, knocking in the door of one of the unused classrooms.

"Make-shift? Why not just by a fancy set and all that jazz?"

"We have a budget of ¥40205 ($500)" she said, knocking again.

"Oh."

"OMNIE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Just a second!" Omnie said from inside the classroom. Moments later the door unlocked and opened. Avaron's drama partner stood on the other side.

"What took you so long to open the door!?" Asked Avaron.

"I was changing!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Eh, who's the rat?"

"I'm a mouse!" Kas explained, slightly angry.

"Doubt it." Omnie argued.

"Uhg."

"Oh, wait, you're that host Club Slut."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Well you are always at the host club."

"So are alot of girls!"

"Yeah, but they aren't around the members twentyfour seven."

"Well, you're not wrong there, I am with them day and night."

"Ha! So you are a slut!"

"No! That's not what I ment!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"That's none of your business! What do you have against the host club?"

"He's just upset," said Avaron,"because girls always fuss over them, and not the drama club guys."

"That's not true." Onnie argued. "What is she doing here anyways?"

"She's going to be 'coma girl'." Avaron answered.

"What? I thought you were gunna' play her." Said Omnie, in slight shock.

"Eh, 'coma girl'?" asked Kas.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot to tell you what the short film is about!" Said Avaron,"A girl, you, goes into a coma, and a doctor, me, tells a boy, Omnie, that the girl's life support is about the be stopped. So the boy goes into her hospital room," Avaron motioned her arms to the classroom that was decorated like a hospital room,"and he remembers all the good times they had together. Then he asks her to wake up, he starts to cry, then, Boom, she wakes!"

"Wait a minute! You said I'd only have to say one line!" Kas reminded her.

"Yeah, but you have to do a lot of non-verbal scenes too. Now, let's get changed so we can do this thing!"

"But I don't have anything to change into."

"Er, that's right..." Avaron thought for a moment,"Ok then, tomorrow, bring a couple casual outfits. And so you don't have to lug them around all day, just bring them straight here." Avaron gave Kas a folder,"In this is a copy if the script, a map of how to get here, and a spare key to this room."

"I'm going home." Said Omnie walking out the door.

"Wait for me!" demanded Avaron, running after him,"Kas, you coming?"

"No, I'm gunna' stay here for a bit." She answered.

"Kay kay." and with that, Avaron left.

Kasumi read and practice the script until she realized it was nearly five. She packed her bag and carried the map of the school. She had gotten lost a couple of times but was finally almost at music room three. Ritsu Kasanoda stormed past her, wearing a yellow polka-dot scarf, sunglasses, and Tamaki's teddy bear.

"Hello." Kas said as she walked by.

Kasanoda stoped walking and turned towards Kas,"What?"

"You seem down, so I thought a nice 'Hello' would cheer you up." Kas answered, turning around to face him.

"You're- you're no afraid of me? My face doesn't scare you?"

"I've seen the face of death, yours doesn't even compare."

"Eh? Uh, thanks."

"You welcome. Have a nice day." Kas said, skipping away.

"You too."

"Kasu-chan! Kasu-chan!" Hani yelled, while glomping Kas.

"Oh, Hey Honey." Kas said, noticing now, that the host club had been watching her's and Kasanoda's conversation. "Hello, everybody else."

"My darling daughter! Why is you're hair pink?" Tamaki asked, dramatically of course.

"Someone thought it be funny to put hair dye in my shampoo." She replied.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki turned to the twins,"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

"Calm down, Boss, we didn't do it," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, her weird friend did." Said Kaoru.

"YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!?" Tamaki yelled.

"They're telling the truth." Said Kas.

"What? Oh. Eh he he." Tamaki said, while inching away from the twins.

"Kasu-chan," said Hani, who was still hugging her,"what did you mean when you said you've seen the face of death?"

"What?"wondered Kas, now realizing that they heard her say that. "Oh! Nothing! Nothing! Just forget I said that! Heh...heh..."

"It seems that the cat is coming out of the bag." Kyoya said cooly, while writing in his mysterious black notebook.

"You say that, as if you know." Kas said, confused.

"That's because I Do know."

"What!? How?!"

"I have my resources."

"Stalker much?"

"I'm confused, Kasu-chan. What is it that Kyo-chan knows?" asked Hani.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kas said firmly.

Tamaki then joined Hani in hugging Kas, "You can talk about it with your family, right!?"

"I don't have any family." Kas said, squirming free and running away.

The twins chased after her, while Kyoya closed his notebook and slapped Tamaki in the back of the head with it,"Idiot."

Tamaki then teleported to his corner of woe, "What did I do to upset her?"

"Yeah, and what did she mean when she said she doesnt have family?" asked Haruhi.

"Let me explain." Kyoya said, while pushing up his glasses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I left you hanging for so long. I had writers block, but oddly enough after being in a car crash yesterday, when I was sitting on the side of the road I somehow got inspiration...yeah idk.**

***Disclaimer* I don't own OHSHC, but of course you already knew that.**

Kas lied to Avaron, She did have casual clothes with her, but they weren't "Ouran casual". They were a denim skirt, a blue and black Jack Skellington tank top, blue leggings, and black baby doll shoes. She packed them so She could change and go hang out with Emi after school.

Kas probably could of changed into the outfit for the movie, but there's no doubt Omnie would of called her names.

'What's Omnie's problem anyways? Why does he have to be so rude? Why is he so weird? Why is Avaron so weird? Infact, why is everyone at this damn rich school so weird? What's wrong with them?' Kas thought to herself, as she changed clothes.

'More importantly, what's wrong with me? I over reacted when Tamaki said family. I should of ignore it and let the subject drop. Even if i truly don't have family, I shouldn't of said it. Even though without the Hitachiin's I'd be lost and alone, I shouldn't of given Kyoya the opportunity to tell the others.'

'I don't want them to know. I don't want them to feel sorry for me and treat me differently. I don't want them to care about me because of the past, put because of my personality.' Kas wiped away any tears that lingered in her eyes.

She unlocked the stall door and walked into the rest of the bathroom. She cheeked herself in the mirror, then realized there was someone else in the bathroom.

"Hikaru Hitachiin! What the hell are you doing in the girls bathroom!?" Kas said, irritated.

Hikaru froze, lost in thought, but quickly recovered,"I came to make sure you were okay."

"I'm not sure if that's sweet, or perverted." Hikaru smirked at her comment,"Where's Kaoru?"

"Outside, with his innocents."

"Well, at least he has some."

"What's with the weird outfit?" Hikaru asked, as they walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to Emi's." Kas answered.

"No you're not."Kaoru said, while looping his arm with hers. Hikaru mirrored his brother.

"Uhg, Hey!" Kas complained, "Then where am I going?"

"Kyoya's called an emergency meeting of the Host Club." Said Hikaru.

"But I'M not part of the host club!"

"Might as well be. Your always there." scoffed Kaoru, as he and his brother dragged the pink haired girl down the hall.

"And the others want to know about your back story. So, Kyoya thinks you should be there." Hikaru explained.

Luckily the walk/kidnapping to music room three was short. The rest of the host club was waiting for them. Kasumi sat In-between the twins on one couch. Hani, Mori, and Haruhi sat on another couch. While Kyoya and Tamaki sat in chairs.

"Now that we're all here-" Kyoya started but was interrupted.

"Hold it." Kas pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number,"I gotta' do something before we start story telling." she waited for the other line to answer, "Hey Emi, I know I said I'd meet you outside at five, but someone's decided against it." Kas sent a death glare at Kyoyo,"I'm in music room three, go ahead and come here...alrighty then. See you in a few. Bye." she put her phone away.

"Anyways," said Kyoya, "the time has come-"

"-the walrus said, to speak of many things. Of shoes and ships and ceiling wax and cabbages and kings and why the sea is boiling hot and whether pigs have wings~"

"You're stalling."

"Am I? I didn't notice." Kas said sarcastically. "Ugh fine." she dropped her head on her knees."Just tell them already."

"Very well." everybody turned their attention to Kyoya,"A few months ago Kasumi's parents died in a car accident." multiple gaps were heard from the host club members. "After investigating the crash, it was pretty obvious that the breaks were cut. While further investigation was made, Kasumi went to live with her aunt. Her aunt worked as a maid for the Hitachiin's.-"

"So you're a commoner!?" Tamaki asked.

"Shut up, senpai." Haruhi quickly demanded so Kyoya could continue.

"As I was saying, her aunt worked as a maid. That is, until, she was murdered." Kyoya explained.

"What?!" Haruhi gasped.

"Oh no!" Tamaki cried.

Kas expected for Hani to say something. But instead he wrapped his arms around Kas. And snuggled his face close to hers. Kaoru and Hikaru hugged her as well.

"Only minutes after her aunts death," Kyoya continued,"the murderer attempted to kill Kasumi, too."

"Who would do such a thing!?" Tamaki shouted as he joined the group hug surrounding Kas, dragging Haruhi along with him.

"Kasumi's, mother's ex-fiancé. Who wanted revenge." said Kyoya, who watched as Mori joined the group hug. His attention soon turned to the unfamiliar girl entering the room. "Welcome."

"Uh, hi." Emi said, her eyes scanning the room for her pink haired friend.

"She's under there." Kyoya answered, before Emi could even ask.

Emi sweat dropped as she saw tufts of pink hair, completely buried by six mysterious people. "Woah, dog pile on Kasi."

"Hey Emi." Said Kas. Everybody rose from the hug that was inclosing the small girl.

"I'd ask if you were ready to go...but I kinda' wanna' stay and socialize with your friends."

"No, I wanna' go." Kas answered.

"Boooooo you're no fun." Emi whined.

Kas walked over to her friend and pulled her towards the door,"Bye guys, I'll see ya tomorrow." she waved.

"We're coming too." the twins said fallowing them out of the room.

"Big surprise there." Kas said sarcastically.

"Uh, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked once he was sure Kas was gone,"Can you explain further about what happened?"

"Of corse." Kyoya answered.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru asked as the four freshmen trudged through a forest.

"The old house." Emi answered.

"What's that?" Asked Kaoru.

"It's an abandoned house we found a while back." said Kas.

"It's still furnished and everything. Perfect for manhunt." Said Emi,"Look there it is." They walked into the rickety, dusty house.

"What's manhunt?" asked Hikaru.

"It's like hide and seek, tag, but in the dark. I'll be it." said Emi,Covering her eyes "One...two...three...four..."

The other three scattered, looking for hiding spots. Kas, who knew the house well, was heading towards one of the better places to hide. That is, until she was pulled down behind a couch.

"Uhg, Hikaru, I can find my find my own hiding place." Kas hissed under her breath.

"I need to ask you something." he whispered.

"Yeah, okay, what?"

"How do you know I'm Hikaru?"

"Uh, because I'm not stupid."

"Seriously, how can you tell us apart?"

"One, Kaoru's voice is slightly higher. Two, you're some what more aggressive than he is. And three, that's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Eh, why?"

"I have my reasons."

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!" Emi called out.

Kasumi was asleep in her room when the sound of her door unlocking woke her up. She peeked her eye over the covers to see the silhouette of a twin.

"Wah do ya wan?" Kas asked sleepily,"Go awah!"

"No." Hikaru said, sitting down on Kas's bed,"I want to know what the third reason is."

"Mmmrrrhh" she rubbed her eyes and sat up,"It's none of your business."

"Actually it kinda' is."

"No, it really isn't."

"Why?"

"Because!" she flopped back down on her pillow."Now go to bed."

"Okay." Hikaru crawled under the covers next to Kasumi.

"In your OWN bed." Kas growled.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Well, fine. If you really want to know that badly. It's hard to explain but, every time I'm around Kaoru, my heart beats a little bit faster." she admitted."But if you tell anyone I just said that, I will make you regret it."

"So, you love him?" Hikaru asked, jealousy in his voice.

"I wouldn't say 'love', but... See! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Because I knew you'd be upset. " she huffed, turning on her side to face away from Hikaru.

"If that's the case," Hikaru slung his arm around Kas, and pulled her to him,"I guess I'll have try harder to make you mine." he whispered in her ear.

Kas didn't say anything, she was in a state off shock. She watched silently as Hikaru left the room. And although she tried to drift back asleep, she was unable too. She lay awake in bed till sun rise, pondering what would happen next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the really late update, sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been preoccupied with my web comic, if anyone's interested in that pm me :D wink, wink, nudge, nudge, *free advertising***

**Anyways! I don't own OHSHC, only my OC's blah blah blah..on with the story! *curtain rises***

Kasumi and Hikaru sat on the bed, watching the sunset out the window. Suddenly, Kas felt and uncontrollable urge. She titled her head upwards, as Hikaru tilted his head down. Their lips were only inches away when suddenly a wild herd of chinchillas jumped through the window!

"Where- where are they coming from!?" Hikaru asked, completely shocked.

Kas ran over to the window, "Look! 99 red war balloons all filled with chinchillas!"

"What the hell is going on!?" it was then that Hikaru got a phone call, he answered quickly, not checking the caller ID,"Hello?"

"Sorry, Hika-chan," it was Hani,"The pet company delivered my new pets to your house instead of mine!"

"Honey-senpai, your obsession with cute things is truly terrifying."

Kasumi jolted awake, "Chinchillas!? What the heck is wrong with me!?" she looked over at the clock, 'Half past six? It felt like I was asleep for more than fifteen minutes. Never the less, I've still have and hour and a half till we leave for school. That should be plenty of time to get my hair back to normal.'

And with that thought she went into the bathroom. By the time she had washed all the pink out, the shower had gone cold. She stepped out of fully dressed in her uniform. Since her hair was wet she didn't want to deal with it so it was pulled into braided pigtails, for the first time in what felt like forever.

Lack of sleep plus a cold shower equalled a very miserable Kas. She flopped backwards onto the bed, fully prepared to forget about school and go back to sleep. As she was drifting into a state of unconsciousness, a black furball jumped onto her face. Kas sprang into a sitting position, the kitten falling onto her lap.

"Stupid cat, how'd they ever convince me to adopt you?" She questioned the small animal.

"Meow" was the reply she got.

"Don't sass me." Kasumi picked up Neechee and walked into the closet,"Come on, let's pick out some outfits for the movie. It's been awhile since I acted on camera, huh?"

"Mew."

"Not since before the accident. No! Don't think about it! Don't think about their deaths." tears started fogging the girls' vision. "Don't be stupid, Kas, don't cry. Be happy, so they don't feel guilty." She tried blinking the tears away and swallowing the sobs, but they wouldn't go away. She gave up and dropped to her knees, then fell to her side curling into a ball. She hugged her beloved NeeChee as she cried.

"Mo-m-moommyy, Dad-d-adddy, Aun-nt-t-ty, I'm sor-sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't," she paused to inhale, her shoulders shaking furiously,"I couldn'tttt save y-you. It's-s s'is all my f-fffault. A-all myyy faulttt. If-f you hadn't-ttt" another inhale,"an-and if I did-dn't...than-nn you'd-d you'd be a-alive. A-and I'd be...I'd still be at m-my olddd sc-school. And not he-here involved in all t-this drama. And you'd b-be alive. It's all my fault! I'm s-soo sorrrry!"

NeeChee began to wiggle and scratch in an escape attempt. Kas opened her eyes and freed the squirming animal. That's when she noticed what was startling him. The mist that she and Emi had seen was back. The familiar energy around the being, began filling the room.

This intrigued Kasumi, how could something so mysterious carry such a familiar aura. She didn't know what the thing was, but somehow it felt as if it had been around her, her entire life...

"Mommy?!" Kas sat up quickly, propping herself up with one arm. While the other wiped her eyes frantically. But when all the tears were dried and her vision was cleared, the mist was gone. She reached forward, towards the spot that had harbored the ghost . She didn't stop reaching and fell on her face, she whispered four simple words into the floor that muffled her voice,"Please don't leave me."

Kasumi heard her bedroom door open and somebody call out her name, two somebodies. She composed herself and peeked her head out of the closet doorway. Sure enough, two identical redheads stood in her room. "Is it already time to go?" She asked.

"Yeah...your hairs normal again." answered Hikaru.

"Well aren't you observant." Kas retorted, she felt really awkward after their conversation last night.

"Your eyes are all puffy," Kaoru noticed, "have you been crying?"

"Maybe. And so what if I have been, I have every right to." her eyes drifted away from the twins and towards her cellphone that was buzzing,"Hmm? Who's texting me this early?" she walked over to the device and scanned the screen. 'Avaron, of course.'

[Hey, Kasumi!] [You awake yet?] [i need to tell you something!] [Hellooooo?] [I'd call but I sound weird over the phone.] [anyways! Forget about bringing outfits. I found some for you! They're really cute! :3 ] [ANSWER ME!]

[Is this Kas? Or did I mess up the number? If so then I'm sorry person.] [Person sounds weird, so If this really isn't Kas, and I don't know your real name, so I shall call you Joey.]

[sorry for texting the wrong number, Joey.]

[well, good bus Joey!] [*bye]

"Geez, her phone plan needs to have limited texting." Kasumi sighed.

"Limited? What's that?" the twins asked in sinc. She rolled her eyes and gathered her school things.

The students of class 1-A were in the process of taking a test when the door opened. Kasumi was thankful for this distraction because she was stuck on a question. But her Gratitude quickly faded as she realized who had opened the door, Tamaki.

She didn't hate Tamaki, but she didn't love him either. If anything else, she could call him an annoyance, calling himself her father of all things. As Tamaki spoke to the teacher, Kasumi, and probably the rest of the class, wondered why he was here. 'Maybe to confess his love to Haruhi?' Kas thought. It would certainly cause an uproar, making a big enough distraction that she wouldn't have to finish the test.

"Etsuki, please come here." Said the teacher.

'Oh shit, that's me.' Kas thought standing from her desk and walking to the front of the room. "Yes?"

" needs to speak with you outside for a moment." the teacher said.

"Okay..." Kas says, confused. She fallowed the tall blonde out into the empty hallway.

"Do you know what my fathers job is?" Tamaki asked. There's something off about him, but Kas can't put her finger on it.

"No..?" she replies.

"He runs this school."

"...so?" Kas asked, still trying to figure out why Tamaki's personality seems different.

"So, he knows a lot about the students, and if something serious is happening with them."

"What's your point? Why am I out here?" she questions.

"Well, this morning he was informed that,"

Kas realized now that Tamaki's face was downcast, he was trying his best to tell her of some bad news, "What? What was he told?"

"He was imformed that, the man that killed your family..." Tamaki's voice drifted off, truly incapable of saying the dark truth.

"What about the man!?" Kas asked quickly, starting to panic.

"He's missing."

'Missing? What's that sapossed to mean? He, he escaped!?' Kas thought to herself. "Missing? As in, nobody knows his whereabouts? And he's probably going to try to finish what he started?! He's going to try to kill me again!?"

She wanted to run, run away from Tamaki's words. To tell herself that they weren't true. But she knew they were, She hadn't know Tamaki very long but she did know he ment every word he said. And what would running do? It would just put her alone, where he could kill her off easily. She'd have to stay in groups, yes, that's what she would do untill the man was found and killed.

She didn't know what to say or what to do. So she simple said, "Thanks for telling me, bye." and walked back into her classroom. She wanted to break down and cry again, like she did this morning. She was scared and confused, and sad. The sadness on her face was very easy to read, causing the uproar she had been hoping for earlier.

As Kasumi walked through the room to get back to her desk, voices started growing louder and louder.

"What do you think happened?" asked one of the girls on the other side of the class.

"I don't know, maybe she left Tamaki-senpai a love letter and he went through all this trouble to politely decline." another girl guessed.

"Tamaki's such a nice guy." said a third girl.

"The little brat doesn't deserve his kindness." yet another girl, most likely a fan girl.

"Now That's just rude!" argued...Renge?

"Renge's right! The poor thing looks like she about to cry, why are you being so mean?" one of Haruhi's regulars said this, she's also the class's vice representative.

"Leave it to Suoh to cause trouble." this was a new voice, a boys voice.

"I wonder what he said." said another boy.

Kas didn't care about the voices talking about her. No, she only cared that she was in danger. Yet she was glad she was safley protected in a large group of people. Because she knew that the man tried to kill people as quietly as possible.

"Pssst, Kasumi."

Kas looked up and saw Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi looking back at her.

"What happened?" Asked Kaoru.

She opened her mouth to tell them, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She realized how Tamaki must of felt telling her. Kas pulled out a piece of scrap paper and scribbled something on it, the showed it to the three hosts.

男人目私の家族は緩やかに Read the paper. (the man who kiled me family is on the loose.) But before they could react in anyway the teacher was silencing the class.

The end of classes slowly drew to an end, and Kasumi found herself in an abandoned classroom with two weird second years.

"there were some rumors going around about something to do with you and Tamaki-kun?" Avaron asked.

"Oh? Did you move on to a new host? Whore." Said Omnie.

"Oh? Could you shut your fucking mouth for one minute, please?" Kas replied coldly.

"Why do you hate each other?" asked Avaron.

"I have my reasons to hate him. As to why he hates me, I don't know. But if I had to guess I'd say he's upset 'cause he's not that hot anymore, and is taking his anger out on anything." answered Kas.

"Hmm, well I guess that makes sense...WAIT! Anymore? What does that mean?" Asked the second year girl.

"Nothing. Never mind. The more important question would be, why am I wearing this?" Kas asked, gesturing at her current outfit.

She was wearing pink shirt with white trim and white laces around the her neck. A white jacket that went down to her ribs. A pink fanned out skirt with white frills at the bottom. And pink ballet shoes with pink and white ribbons tracing up to her knees. Her hair was in ringlets and a pink and white frilly bow was attached to the left side of her head.

"Because you look adorable! And I'm here to exploit your cuteness." Avaron answered with a giggle.

"In other words, you're using me as a dress up doll?"

"I refuse to answer that!"

"Mmhmm, I thought so."

"Aaaaanyways! Let's get filming. In this scene you two first meet."

"Hey, Kasi, are you sure you want to do this?" Omnie asked, for once not judging or making fun of her.

"I said I would and I will." Kas replied quickly, not liking his random kindness,"Let's just get this over with, okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, I got the camera, we're filming in the hallway. So come on you two." Avaron said, walking out of the unused classroom. Omnie and Kasumi followed behind.

"I'm still confused as to why you 're on a budget. From what I hear, everybody goes all out for the ouran festival." Kasumi asked.

"Well, usually, but..." Avaron mumbled,"but, last year I went too overboard on the festival and they put me on a budget this year so it doesn't happen again..."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Aaanyyways, let's start. Kas, you go over there, and walk down the hall way when I say so. And then Omnie will accidentally bump into you ,knocking the books you will be holding, to the ground. And then you'll start talking, the audio will be cut out and music put In its place. So you can say whatever you want, as long as you look happy, okay?"

"Sure."

"Fine by me." Omnie agreed.

Kasumi walked to the end of the hallway, books in her arms, and waited. Avaron set up the camera then yelled out, "Action!"

Kas took her time walking elegantly down the hall, still hating her current outfit. She looked out the window for a moment, as Omnie walked over and "accidentally" bumped into her. As planned, the books fell to the ground, Omnie kneeled down and started picking them up. Then he stood and handed the books back to her.

Kas put on a pleasant smile,"This is so, fucking, awkward."

Omnie smiled as well,"It's only awkward 'cause you're making it award." They began walking down the remainder of the hallway side by side.

"I still hate you."

"I hate you too, for reasons unknown."

"Jerk." Kas said with a fake giggle as they walked out of view of the camera.

"GOOD!" Avaron said excitedly, "Now we film it a few more times at different angles and etc."

"And then the next scene?" Kas asked.

"...no...we...we can't," She mumbled,"I only brought one outfit for you. So it be weird if you wore the same thing throughout the time collage thingy..."

"Okay, so, you're unreliable. And your voice has two settings, yell, or mumble." Kas said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Yell." Kas said matter-of-factly.

"...shut up..."

"Mumble."

The trio repeated the scene various times, for about an hour. Kasumi was smiling, while insulting Omnie yet again, when Suddenly she found herself pinned the floor. A girl, about a foot taller than her, with blonde and brown hair was obnoxiously saying hello.

"Emi! Can't you ever say hello like a Normal person?" Kas asked, annoyed.

"Nope! You're just so adorable in dancer clothes. Instinct took over, I had to glomp you!" Emi said obnoxiously.

"What type of messed of instincts do you have?" Kas questioned.

"Pouncing's what Tigger's do best!" Emi sung,"And the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is that I'm the only one!"

Kasumi pushed her friend off her and rolled to the side,"What are you doing here?"

"I wanna' meet your Hott guy friends! Duh."

"Okay. Let me ask the others if it's okay for me to go..." Kas looked around but only saw and empty hallway,"Where'd they go?"

"Who knows? Who cares? Let's go see some hotties!"

"But they were just here...?"

"Boys! Hot ones! Come on!" Emi said, pulling Kas to her feet.

"One track mind..."

And with that they were off to music room three. Kas led the way, while Emi followed. Occasionally walking into a wall because she was focused on her iphone and not Kas, for some unknown reason. Every now and then, music would come out of the device. But only for a second or so before stopping.

"What are you doing?" Kasumi asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Looking for a song. Ah ha! Found it!" Emi exclaimed as a fast paced classical piano song started flowing from her phone.

Kas stopped dead in her tracks, and completely turned around the face her friend, "Where did you get that!?"

"Doesn't matter. Just dance!"

"No. I quit and I'm not going back."

"Never said you had to. Just dance this once? Please?" Emi begged with puppy dog eyes.

"No-"

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight." Emi interrupted.

Kasumi gave in, and started dancing. She was out of practice and off beat, but kept on going. She turned on her toes, not caring that her hair kept whacking her in the face. Skipping and jumping, running and twisting, she missed this. She missed this a lot, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Wow, she's pretty good." said Avaron, who was watching from afar with Onmie.

"Good girl, keep dancing." Omnie wispered.

"Why are we spying on her? Couldn't we just go up and watch?" Avaron asked, keeping her voice in a whisper.

"No, she can't know I'm watching." he answered.

"Why? And why did we hide when he friend appeared?"

"I hid, you followed."

"Yes, but why? Do you know her friend?" Avaron asked. But Omnie stayed quiet. "Do you...do you know Kas, 'cause it kinda seems like you do? And If so, why do you hate Each other?"

"She has reasons to hate me. I just hate back to make her feel better, I guess."

"What reasons?" again no reply.

The music came to a stop, and so did Kasumi. When she heard the thunderous applause, Kas realized her audience was bigger than just Emi. She turned around, fully expecting the entire host club to be there, but instead, it was only Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kas turned on her heel and walked over to Emi, snatching Emi's phone away.

"Hey! Kasi! What're you doing?" Emi demanded, trying and failing to get her phone back.

Kas dialed a number and waited for an answer, "Emi, stop it!- uh oh yes hello. It's Kasi, I'm kinda' curious as to WHY you gave Emi the dance music? ...And why did you giver her the classical music? You know I'm better at the free movement, or at least better at Terren-Tella then I am at classical. ...okay, bye, miss you too." she hung up and threw the phone back to it's owner.

"How'd you know She gave me the music?" Emi asked putting her phone away.

"Who else would of? Anyways, let's go."

"Actually I can't hang out today, I snuck out When I got the music into my phone 'cause I needed to see you dance again. So I need to get home before my dad realizes." Emi said as she ran towards the exit.

"Bye, idiot!" Kas yelled.

"Bye, Kasi! And twins!" Emi yelled back, disappearing down the stairs.

"So, Kasi, why'd you quit dance?" Hikaru asked, emphasizing 'Kasi' to tease her.

"Don't call me that!" Kasumi demanded.

"I'll go get our bags, Kasi." Kaoru said, also emphasized 'Kasi'.

She glared at Kaoru as he went back into music room three. Then looked back to Hikaru,"Only people from my old school can call me Kasi."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hikaru said with a bored expression. As he tucked some of Kasumi's hair behind her ear.

"Only from her old school, huh?" Avaron asked herself, still spying.

"What?" Omnie asked.

Avaron turned to face him, taping her index finger on her chin. "Didn't you call her Kasi earlier?"

"Uh...no." Omnie lied, looking away.

"You did!" Avaron exclaimed, raising her finger for emphasis,"And not only did you call her that. She replied to it, not angered by you calling her Kasi. Soo that means...hmm? Your mom recently remarried, and before she did you couldn't afford to come to this school, correct?"

"Yeah, so, why? What does that have to do with anything?" he looked over and saw Avaron calculating, who knows what, with her fingers.

"Kasumi's new here, her friend was wearing a commoner's uniform, she hates you for some unknown reason. But even so she allows you to call her by a nickname. Not to mention the fact that you asked me to put her in a cute ballet outfit, on the same day that her friend came to see her dance again. That must mean that-" Avaron pondered.

"It means nothing!" Omnie said almost too loud. He froze, paranoid that they might of heard him. He looked around the corner but saw no one. Hikaru, Kasi, and Kaoru were probably descending the stairs by now.

"IT MEANS EVERYTHING, NIE-NIE!" Avaron shouted not caring if anyone heard her.

"Nie...nie? This is not nickname day." Omnie-nie said getting annoyed.

"Now that I've put the pieces together it makes perfect sense! You went to commoner's school with Kasumi and her friend. All three of you were friends. Somehow Kas got into this school. Shortly after so did you. Something happened before she came to this school. Something to make her absolutely hate you. So now the only question is, what the hell did YOU do?"

Kasumi walked in between Kaoru and Hikaru down the stairs. Kas was ready to go home, listen to emo music, and cry herself to sleep. If she could, it was Likely that she'd be too scared to sleep a wink. There was a murderer on the loose after all.

"Why did you stop taking dance classes?" Asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, you were really good earlier." Complimented Kaoru.

"Good?" Kas scoffed. "I totally fucked up the changements, my glissades were a hot mess. And I was working in third position instead of fith." she sighed. "Let's not even talk about the arms 'cause they were everywhere but the correct position."

"Was some of that French?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yeah...well, ballet French, at leeAHH!" Kasumi was saying 'at least' when Emi jumped on her from behind. Making them both fall. "STOP DOING THAT! And I thought you had to get home?" Kas yelled.

"Stop trying to change me!" Emi crossed her arms and stuck he bottom lip out. Pouting like a child. "I forgot to tell you what happened!"

Kasumi stood up,"What happened?" she offered a hand to help her friend up.

"Yeah, what happened?" the twins asked together again.

"This doesn't concern you two Tim Burton haters." Emi said with a huff. She took Kas by the hands and pulled her a few feet away,

"Carter looked at me!"

Kas blinked a few times as the information sunk in,"WHAT?!" she asked, her voice squeaking a little. "He did!? Really?!"

"Yep heheh!" Emi answered with a giggle. Smiles spread across both girls faces as they jumped happily together.

The twins stood there, confused. Who was this person that excited Kasumi so much? Maybe a popular Senpai at Emi's school. It was a possibility that they were just fangirling, as girls will do.

"Did he talk to you?" Kas asked, eagerly anticipating a 'yes'.

Emi shook her head, "No, it was just a glance out of the dream world that he's living in." Both girls sighed simotaniously, disappointed with the answered. But then remembered how amazing eye contact was, and began hopping once more. Their fun was spoiled by a cell phone ringing, Emi quickly answered it,"Hey, Dad. You're stoping at McDonalds on the way home? Okay!" She mouthed a 'bye' before running past the twins and down the hall.

Hard rain rolled over the roof of the Hitachiin manor. Kasumi, who had recently grown fears of storms, fire, and Death, sat in her room. Trying to block out the thunder with music.

"And now I'm itching for the tall grass, And longing for the breeze, I need to step outside, Just to see if I can breathe, I gotta find a way out, Maybe theres a way out," Kas sung, as she made Neechee dance. Wincing every time lighting flashed through the curtain.

She stiffened when she saw the doorknob turn, out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, she picking up Neechee, balancing his stomach in the palm of her hand. Fully prepared to launch at who ever walked in her room.

"Are you going to throw your cat at us?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked as they entered.

"Nooo." she lied, putting the kitten back on the bed,"What are you doing up this late?" just because she couldn't sleep, didn't meant they had to stay up.

"We're scared, can we sleep in here tonight?" asked Hikaru.

Kasumi knew they weren't scared. But she also knew that they weren't trying to do anything. She was the only one scared, and they were worried, simple as that. She nodded as they crawled into bed with her.

"It's weird to say," Kas said to herself once she was positive Hikaru and Kaoru were asleep,"but I actually feel safe like this."

**(A/N) sorry for late update ._. Funfact: The song Kasi was singing is 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls. So she was blocking out the thunder with Thunder.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N)** **Question: New update already! What is this sorcery?**

**Answer: 4am Insomnia!**

The next week flew by fast, with everyone preparing for the Ouran festival. There was still no sign of the murderer though, Kasumi was glad, but also worried too. It was the first day of the fair, Kas was dressed in a black dress covered in pink laces and ribons.

It looked nice on her, maybe there were some perks to living with a fashion designer. She had even let the twins do her make up. Currently she was in the film area of the fair, surrounded by people she didn't know. Only talking to Avaron and refusing to acknowledge Omnie.

Every now and Then, Kas would pull out her phone and text people from her old school. Unfortunately, they didn't have a school festival today. They were all in class, it was a slim chance she would get a reply. After texting "Hey" to about half her contacts she gave up.

Avaron noted on Kas's obvious boredom, "Well we've seen enough of my film class friends. How about we go have some tea at the host club?"

"Tea sound excellent." Kas answered, as they locked arms and started walking.

Once they were seated at a table, Haruhi served them tea and cake before walking off. Kasumi felt bad for Haruhi, she probably had a lot of work to do with all the customers that were here today.

"You and Haruhi-kun should date." Avaron said.

Kas nearly choked on the piece of cake she was eating, "Why!?"

"Well, you are both commoners. You and him would be cute."

It was then that Kas remembered that Avaron, and the rest of the school, were under the impression that Haruhi was a guy. She wondered if Nekozawa knew the truth or not. Thinking of which, she hadn't seen him in awhile. "Er, no. He's um, not my type..." she said slowly.

"Oh? Then what about you and Omnie?"

"What? No! Why would you even say that?!"

"You two were friends in your old school, so he knows you better than anyone else at Ouran." Avaron said, sipping her tea.

"How do you know tha-He told you, didn't he?" Kas asked, becoming angry.

"He wouldn't tell me a thing. I figured it out with my awesome detective skills. So maybe you can answer this, what happened? What did he do to make you hate him? It's obviously something big, best friends don't just start hating eachother for no reason."

Kas's attention was momentarily pulled away from Avaron. She was examining the girl that sat at the tablet behind Avaron. The girl was too old to be a highschool student. But too young to be the mother of one of the host club regulars. Maybe an older sister? Or maybe she's from the Ouran University, and came to see the fair.

What stood out the most on the girl was not her exposed cleavage, or the awkward way her hair was parted, But the opera glasses. Why anyone would carry around opera glasses was beyond Kasumi. And was she looking at Haruhi?

Kas's focus snapped back to Avaron once she has said 'best friends'. Kas stood up quickly, the chair almost falling over backwards when she did,"Just. Stop." she hissed.

Kasumi walked away from Avaron, passing the strange girl. Kas pivoted when she felt someone watching her, she briefly saw the girl put down the glasses and look away innocently. "Yeah, you better look away." Kas wispered so only she could hear it. And then started walking away again.

"Hmm." hummed Éclair, who then went back to observing the hosts from afar.

The school was crowded, but Kas couldn't complain. She was safe in crowds. But it was a little too much, she needed to find a quiet place, that still had enough people for her to feel protected. She thought of the perfect place.

She had to ask directions to get there, considering she didn't know it's exact location. And the fact that the door seemed to appear magically in random places. And then she found it, the mysterious dark doors with black roses on it. The Black Magic Club.

Kas opened the doors and entered the dimly lit room. Only the members of the club were there, She was glad.

"I've been expecting you." said a girl sitting over a crystal ball.

"You're the psychic girl, right?" asked Kasumi, slightly remembering her being mentioned in the past.

"Would you like a prediction?"

"No thanks." Kasumi answered politely.

"Akumu!" Nekozawa said, appearing from the shadows. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Nekozawa. I was trying to escape the crowds. Maybe look around at this stuff for a bit."

"Very well. Shall I show you around?"

Kas was amazed by all the cool stuff in there. Skulls, potions, spell books, it was creepily awesome. She was playing with a voodoo doll when something glittery caught her eye. She walked over to a table that had various necklaces and jars of dirt and dust in them. The one she favored was full of midnight blue, yellow, orange, and white dust.

"Fairy dust?" Kasumi asked, in slight awe.

"Yes, this one has Korrigan fairy dust." answered Nekozawa.

She noted the strange lines that were marked on the container,"These symbols, are they..?"

"Unfortunately we do not know what they mean."

For a minute or two she examined the laungage,"who dance, with flowers in their hair, and robes of white wool, around the fountain, by the light of the full moon,"

"What?"

"That's what is says."

"You can read that?!" Nekozawa asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's just writen in Runes. Simple enough to understand once you memorize it."

Kas watched as Nekozawa picked up a necklace with a glass moon as the charm. He opened the Korrigan dust and filled the charm with it. Once it was full, he gave it to Kasumi "Free of charge."

"What? Really?" she asked confused.

"Of course, Akumu."

"Thank you!" Kas said, putting on the necklace.

"I have an important message for you." said the psychic girl.

"Yes?" Kasumi responded, not sure if she should be happy or not.

"Don't trust what you can't see."

By the time Kas got home, she was exhausted. Somehow she managed to avoid Avaron and Omnie for the rest of the day. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed out of it as well, but she couldn't place a name for their mood. In all honesty, she was too tired to care. And slept like a log that night.

Morning came all too soon, Kasumi sat up with a yawn. When she shifted positions, Neechee woke up and glared at her. "Oh, what are you complaining about? You're a cat, you sleep nineteen hours a day." Kas said, standing up and walking into her closet.

She put on a royal blue, and silver dress, and blue babydoll shoes. Then she went into her bathroom. She brushed the tangles out of her hair and tied a blue ribbon above her bangs, to act as a hair band. She lightly applied make up, and last but not least put on her new Korrigan necklace.

Once she was ready, she stepped into the hall and waited for the twins. When they appeared from their bedroom, Kas could tell that they were still in that out-of-character mood. She knew better than anyone one that it's better not to ask, and just leave it be.

The ride to school was silent and awkward, Kasumi didn't like it one bit. Where were the mischievous little devils? Did that one girl's opera glasses have the power to steal souls? And that's the reason she was staring at people all creeper like?

"Cheer up!" Kas said while they all got out of the car,"Todays the last day of the fair, next week everything will be back to normal."

Her statement only deepened their depression,"No, it won't be." said Kaoru.

"By next week there will be no more host club." said Hikaru.

"What?" she asked, with obvious disbelief, "Who decided this?"

"Milord." they answered together.

"Tamaki? But why-" she was interrupted

"Kasumi!" Avaron yelled from a few yards away.

"Fuck. I gotta go." Kas said running into a crowded area.

"Stop Ignoring Me!" Avaron yelled, chasing after her.

Somehow, Kas, ended up walking around the festival with Renge. Renge was being her usual hyper self, which led Kas to the conclusion that she didn't know of the host club's dissolution. Kas wanted to go to the hosts and help them knock some sense into Tamaki. But she knew it wasn't her place to do so.

The sun was setting, Renge, Kasumi, and some fangirls were looking for any of the hosts. Nobody had seen them since Hani and Mori took the carriage earlier. Everyone was starting to get worried.

Kas felt her phone vibrate, immediately after reading the text message she had recieved, she rushed towards the exit of the school. As she raced past people, she accidentally ran into someone. The person was a middle school aged boy with brown hair and fake glasses.

"Sorry" said the boy.

"No, it was my fault." Kas apologized.

"Do you know Mitskuni Haninozuka?"

"...Honey-Senpai? Yeah."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. Actually no one does. He, and the rest of the host club have disappeared. Sorry. I'd love to help you look for him but I gotta' go." Kasumi said before running off again.

Chika started walking towards the group of fangirls looking for the hosts. He accidentally stepped on a rectangular object, but didn't put enough pressure on it to harm it. He picked it up and realized it belonged to the girl that had crashed into him. "HEY! You forgot your phone!" he called out, but she was gone.

There was no point in chasing after her, she was In a hurry to leave. Besides, she was friends with Mitskuni, so it be easier for him to give it back to her. Chika would just hold it until he found his brother.


	18. Chapter 18

The Host club members were enjoying the fireworks exploding above the school, when a thought occurred. Where's Kasumi? They all looked around but She was no where in sight. Before chasing Eclair and Tamaki down, they had last seen her with Renge. So they asked Renge where the small girl was.

"I was so cought up in the Moe I nearly forgot, she left a little while ago." answered Renge.

"Left?" asked Hikaru.

"To where?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know-" said Renge.

"Mitskuni." said a voice from behind the group. They all turned around to face the middle schooler.

"Hi, Chika! What're you doing here?" asked

Hani.

"I've come for a rematch." Chika demanded.

"You thought it would be easy to defeat Honey-Senpai in battle tonight, because he'd be tired from festival activities." Said Kyoya, pushing his glasses up,"But we simply don't have time for your nonsense."

"But, I-" Chika stuttered.

"What's in your hand?" asked Haruhi.

"A girl bumped into me earlier and dropped her phone." he answered.

"That's Kas's phone!" exclaimed the twins.

"If I remember correctly, she read a text message before leaving." Renge took the phone from Chika,"The message is still on the lock screen..."

"What's it say?!" asked Tamaki, Hani, and the twins.

"'Come visit me please?' from some guy named Carter." She read out the message.

"That's Impossible!" said Omnie who appeared from no where, taking the phone from Renge.

"Why's it impossible?" asked Tamaki.

"Carter's in a coma." he walked a few feet away and called someone with Kas's phone.

"What!?" responded almost everybody.

"Well, I could of told you that." Kyoya said, unsurprised by the situation.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Carter Vaane, is in a coma, what don't you understand?"

"How!? How'd he get in a coma?"

"When Kasumi's, parent's car's breaks failed, and her parents crashed, they crashed into a tree. Carter was in that tree and fell off the top, landing on the pavement below. He should of died, but instead became unconscious." Kyoya explained.

"And what about Kasumi's parents?" asked Renge.

"Yeah, are they alright?" asked Avaron, whom also appeared from no where.

"They died." Kyoya answered, flatly.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the two most clueless girls in the group.

"What's Carter's relation to Kas?" asked Hikaru.

"Apparently they've been best friends since elementary school." Kyoya read from his mysterious black notebook.

"I thought Emi was Kas's best friend..?" asked Kaoru.

"Emiko Vaane and Carter Vaane are siblings." the shadow king answered.

Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru understood why "he looked at me" would be such a big deal. Not because he was cute, and eye contact was a reason to fangirl. But because it was a sign of consciousness.

"Something still doesn't make sense," said Haruhi, "Who sent the text if Carter is asleep?"

"Carter's in a coma." he walked a few feet away and called someone with Kas's phone.

It rang a few times before a female voice answered. "Hello, Carter Vaane's nurse speaking. The patient is unable to communicate, but you can leave a message for when he fully recovers."

"So, he's still asleep?" Omnie asked.

"Yes, fortunately however, his brain is in the progress of waking up." said the Nurse.

"Hmm, has he had and visitors today?"

"About an hour ago, actually."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, it was an odd man. He looked like he was in his forties, maybe."

"His relation to Carter?"

"A family friend, or so he said. But I don't know, the guy gave me the creeps. Everything about him was off, and he smelled like he hadn't showered in weeks, uhk."

"Hmm, okay. Thank you-"

"Oh, and Omnie?"

"You could tell it's me?"

"Calling from a different phone won't fool me. Anyways, is everything okay? You sound worried."

"No, well, I don't know. I'll have to call you back later, bye." he hung up the phone and walked back over to the group.

"Something still doesn't make sense," said Haruhi, "Who sent the text if Carter is asleep?"

"Most likely a wanted serial killer." said Omnie.

"As I suspected." said Kyoya,"Kasumi walked into a trap. Before any of you do anything rash, like go looking for her, we should call the police. It's better to let them deal with it than to endanger ourselves"

"But, Kyoya.." Tamaki complained.

"Ohtori-Senpai's right." said Chika.

"What are you even still doing here?" Renge complained.

"Well I'm not going to go home now. I want to find out what happens with the girl." he answered.

An hour later, Music room three contained eight concerned hosts, one host club female manager, two film students, one out of place middle schooler, and two black magic club members. Nekozawa and Miyako, the psychic girl, were hovering over a crystal ball trying to pinpoint Kasumi's location.

"Do you see her?" asked Tamaki.

"No, she's too far away to get a clear reading." answered Miyako.

"Boss," said Kaoru.

",that hocas pocas stuff won't help her." finished Hikaru.

"Wait! I-I sense a large amount of energy coming this way!" Miyako announced.

"What? Really?!"

The doors into the Host Club opened and startled most of the people already inside the room. Emi walked inside, along with a small girl hiding behind her. The other girl certainly wasn't Kasumi. From what they could see, she had skyblue bangs, and the rest of her hair was ash blonde. Her skin was extremely pail. And she was probably hiding because she's shy.

"Sorry if we scared you guys." Emi apologized.

"That's the 'large amount of energy' you sensed?" Renge asked, mockingly.

"Oh, she's a bundle of energy all right." Omnie huffed, showing obvious irritation.

The mysterious girl peeked around Emi to look at Omnie. Her face, at least the visible half, turned into an angry expression. Before disappearing behind Emi's back again. "What's he doing here?" she whispered to Emi.

Omnie got up from his seat and walked over to the girl,"I'm here for the same reason you are. We're all worried about Kasi." He picked up the girl by the hood on her jacket and carried her to the corner.

"Hey! Put me down!" demanded the girl, flailing her arms around.

"Stay here and be quiet." he ordered. "Just ignore her." he said walking back to his seat in the center of the room.

"But who is sh-" asked Tamaki.

"Ignore." Omnue repeated.

"She's my neighbor, Sayaka." Emi answered, "I didn't want to leave home by myself, and she's also friends with Kasi, so I brought her with me. Anyways, any news on Kasi?"

"No, the police are still searching." answered Kyoya.

"Damn." Emi sighed, "It sucks that we can only sit here and wait."

"At least You don't have to sit in the corner!" Sayaka complained.

"So come out of the corner, stupid."

"No! If I let my defenses down again, he"she pointed at Omnie,"might put me in a coma. Like he did to poor Carter."

"It was an accident!" Omnie said defensively.

"Huh!?" suddenly Omnie became the center of attention.

"Him and I were playing baseball," Omnie started explaining,"and I accidentally hit the ball too hard and it flew into a tree. Because I can't climb trees, Carter offered to go up and get it. Unfortunately, the tree he was in, was the one that Kasi's parents crashed into."

"So THAT'S why Kasumi hates you! It all makes sense now!" Avaron exclaimed.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Omnie asked Emi.

"Nope, 'cause you're paying the hospital bill. And besides, the hate you receive from the other two is enough. With Kasi cursing you out, and Sayaka throwing stuff at you all the time." said Emi.

"Well, I'm glad my suffering bring you entertainment-Ow!" a sharp, stinging pain hit Omnie's face. He looked down at the floor, where a rubber band lay. He then looked over to Sayaka accusingly.

"You let your guard down, I took the opportunety to strike." Sayaka said, then stuck her toung out mockingly.

Omnie picked up the rubber band and flung it back at the girl in the corner. Sayaka, however, dodged it with ease.

"Stupid, you really think you can hit me? I have dancer reflexes."

"You're a dancer too?" asked Hani.

"Yep. Kasi and I are in the same class." Sayaka answered.

"You mean 'were'." corrected Kaoru.

"What?" She asked.

"Kas quit dance, so you 'were' in the same class." Explained Hikaru.

Sayaka rolled her eyes,"She didn't quit."

"But she-" Kaoru stammered.

"Didn't she dance last week?"

"Yeah, but-" Hikaru answered, being cut off.

"Thus fore she did not quit. Me and her have been dancing since we were like, five. It's her dream job. She's not gunna' just quit."

"I thought she wanted to do make up effects as a job?"

"No," Emi scoffed,"I mean, sure she's good at it. And she would do make up for us when we made little movies with Carter. But she's not good enough to be a professional."

"She used to make movies?" asked Avaron.

"Yeah."answered Omnie.

"That's why she was so good at acting in our film."

"Let's not forget," said Omnie,"that you made her play as a girl in a coma. And her best friend is really in a coma." Avaron stood up and walked towards Sayaka,"What are you doing?"

"You made me feel bad. So I'm going to sulk in the corner."Avaron answered.

"Anyways," said Sayaka,"Kasi only says she quit because of what happened."

"And what happened?" asked Tamaki.

"Duh, her parents died."

"Why did she quit dance because of that?" asked Haruhi.

"Wow." said Emi in amazement,"She really doesn't tell you guys anything."

"Kasi's parents were on their way to pick us up from dance when the accident happened." explained Sayaka,"She kinda' blames their death on her being a dancer. She thinks that if they hadn't needed to get her from dance class, then they wouldn't of crashed. But the breaks were tampered with, so it would of happened either way."

Kyoya's cell phone starting ringing, causing everyone to jump.

"I should of been gone hours ago!" Eclair complained, stomping her foot on the airport hallway floor.

"Sorry, miss, they're forbidding any departures for the time being." answered a pilot.

"But I have a Private Jet!"

"It's for security reasons, Miss."

"What reasons? You can check my plane for guns or whatever, because there are none!" she was getting angry now. Well, angrier.

"There's a missing child report, and possible kidnapping. The area is under lockdown until she is found." explained the pilot,"The security is extra high because she's a student from Ouran academy."

Eclair was surprised. A student from Ouran, missing? Now that she thought back on it, on the way to the airport, after Tamaki had left. Didn't she see an Ouran student on the sidewalk? That girl, hadn't Eclair seen her at the host club yesterday too? Her friend said she was a commoner, right? Yes, that's why Eclair didn't think much of her walking, or that a shabbily old man walked up beside her. Eclair had thought the man was the commoner's father. But now that she thought about it, the pretty, petite girl and the man looked nothing alike. Could that man of been a kidnapper?

Eclair looked around for a police officer,"Excuse me, sir, I think I may know something about the missing girl."

Kyoya's cell phone starting ringing, causing everyone to jump. As Kyoya talked to the other person, the room fell silent. A good five minutes passed before Kyoya said good bye, and hung up the phone.

"Well? What's going on!?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru together.

Kyoya opened his mouth to answer, "-"

(a/n) oooooh cliffy


	19. Chapter 19 Goodbye, My Almost Lover

Kasumi ran towards the hospital as fast as she could. With only one thing on her mind, Carter. Carter had texted her, her best friend. He wanted her to visit, they hadn't talked in months. And of course Kas wanted to see him too. He had been in a coma for two months, everybody he knew wanted to talk to him.

Kas slowed to a walk as realization hit, he had been in a coma for two months. Is it really possible for him to wake up so suddenly?

Even so, would he have enough energy to move? Let alone type and text.

'Maybe I should call the hospital for some reassurance.' Kas thought, but when she felt around her purse, she couldn't feel a phone. 'Ah! Where is it- I must of dropped it when I ran into the boy.'

'Should I go back? But the hospital is only another mile. I'd have to go all the back and find my phone. Then come back which would take forever. If he was awake, he'd have to wait a long time.' a red convertible whooshed by, snapping Kas out of her thoughts.

"I should go back, the others might be worried." she decided turning on her heel, accidentally bumbling into a man whom was walking behind her,"Sorry, sir."

"It's okay,deary." said the voice of the man that had killed her family.

Kas stepped back in shock,"No." Instincts took over forcing Kasumi to ran as far as she could, as fast as she could. She was pushing herself, and she knew it wouldn't end well. But if she stopped it would end a lost worst.

As she predicted, her bad knee gave out causing her to come crashing to the ground. Face planting as she landed, a small cry of pain escaping her lips. A trickle of blood fell from her forehead from where sidewalk scrapped it open. Kas used all her energy to push herself up and start running again.

She rounded the corner but saw no one that could help her. To her right was a thick forest, to her left was a road and on the other side of that was more trees. She was on an empty stretch of land, the red car was long gone. It's passengers couldn't save her. Her life lies in her own hands. If she kept running, eventually, she'd reach to hospital and be safe. But that was a mile verses the man.

"Don't stop. Don't give up." she told herself Inbetween breathes,"I couldn't save them. But I can save myself. This time I can controll the outcome. I can't let him win. Not now. Not ever again. Don't stop. Don't give up."

Kasumi could motivate herself all she wanted, but she was still weak. And she knew that. She was bleeding from various places, she was nearly out of breath, and her knee was going to give out again. She couldn't deny these facts, but she could ignore them. She would refuse to let her knees bring her down again, atleast that was the plan.

She kept her eyes forward, too scared to turn around and look at him. She didn't want to know how close he was to catching her. She never wanted to see that man again. The man who had haunted her nightmares for months. The man how had taken her family from her. And that had sent her best friend into a not dead, but not alive sleep.

All too soon did it happen again, Kas's knee bending on its own from the weight it was holding. Kas tried to keep balance,tried to get her knee functioning properly again. But failed miserably, falling backwards hitting her skull in the concrete. The world spun around her as she slowly blacked out. She could hear heavy footsteps approaching her, and knew it was the end.

No one, there was no one that could save her now. No Hikaru. No Kaoru. No Carter. No Tamaki or Kyoya or Haruhi Or Hani or Mori. No Nekozawa. No Emi. No Sayaka. No one. She'd lost, the game was over, 'The man beat the mile.' she thought.

Then Kas realized, she thought, which meant she wasn't dead. Her senses were coming back to her, she could smell smoke. Could hear the crackle of flames. Could taste dryness on her mouth. Could feel heat rising around her, along with rope binding her hands behind her back. And she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head.

She could see rainbow colours dancing across the inside of her eyelids. And decided to open her eyes to view the real world. Fire, lots of it, was what she saw and felt and heard. She was sitting on the floor of a house that was being eaten by flames. 'When I die I want to spontaneous combust.' Kasumi remembered saying that. She said she wanted to die a firey death, but she didn't regret saying that.

Origanally, on the night of Junah's death, Kasumi was going to be killed by stab wounds. But the murderer had heard her death comment and tried to set her on fire. If he had kill her with a knife quickly, Kaoru would have never had time to get the gaurds and save her. The same goes for now, he could of stabbed her to death as soon as Kas had blacked out. But instead he put her in a house and set it on fire. So there was still a chance she could excape.

No one could save her, no one but herself. She looked around the burning room, her eyes widening with sudden realization. She knew this house, she knew ever nook and cranny. She knew the house like the back of her hand, of course she did, she used to play man hunt here with all of her friends.

Could this be the place that the man was hiding after he'd excaped from jail? The old, abandoned, house in the middle of a dense forest. That only, until now, a group of kids knew about. From where she was, she could easily run out the back door, after all only her hands were bound.

She brought her knees up and attempted to stand. She had thought that the pain on the back if her head was from hitting the concert. But she learned now that it wasn't, she tried to stand up but couldn't because her waist length hair was stapled to the wall. No one could save her, not even herself.

"You can't escape that easily, deary." the man said, walking into view, holding what looked to be a fire extinguisher. He was still here, why wouldn't he be? He needed to make sure his final victim died. And once Kas was dead he'd make it out unharmed. He'd go about life as a wanted criminal until he was caught, eventually he'd die. But he'd die with his mission accomplished, a completed revenge.

"Go burn in Hell." Kasumi spat. She wasn't dead yet, and she would fight up until the end. 'Don't stop. Don't give up.'

"But it's much more fun to watch you burn right here and now." he said, adding a small maniacal laugh. "You are going to die, no point in resisting is. Just die."

"A friend is waiting for me so I can't die and not show up."

"The coma boy? He's still forever dreaming! I messaged you, you stupid stupid girl. You walk out of the protective bubble for someone who's in a coma."

"People do stupid stuff when they're in love. Whether it's friend ship love or romance love. But I guess your incapable of feeling that emotion."

"I loved your mother!" the man yelled.

"Loved her enough to kill her and her family?!" Kasumi yelled back.

"You just said people do stupid stuff when they're in love."

"She said stupid, not murderous." said a female voice not belonging to Kasumi. Two heads snapped towards the voice, but saw no one there.

"Who said that!" the man demanded, going into the next room to look.

Kasumi didn't have to go looking to know who the voice belonged to. It was the same voice that used to yell at her when she misbehaved. The same voice the used to sing lullabies to her when she couldn't sleep. The same voice that never spoke of the arranged marriage she'd run away from. Someone could save Kas, she knew that now, someone dead. A small smile appeared on her lips.

As the man was still in the other room, Kasumi's fairy dust necklace was lifted up by an invisible source. Kas watched as it paused movement, her mother silently asking if it was okay to take. Kas nodded in agreement, then the chain snapped and pulled away from her neck.

The man walked back into the room, still looking for the third person in the house. Completely unaware of the floating Korrigan dust. infact he didn't see it until Kas's mother had opened the container and poured it on herself. The magical dust clinging to her shadow of a body, giving the ghost enough energy to be fully seen.

Kasumi stared, teary eyed, at her dead mother who stood in front of her, clear as day. Blonde haired and hazel eyed just as she remembered. Totally unaffected by the fire she was standing in. The man stepped back in shock of the woman he saw, but then recognized her.

"My love, Sayuri! You've come back from the dead just to see me?!" the man said excitedly.

"Never in a million years would anyone, dead or alive, want to come back to see you. You horrible, murderous, monster!" Sayuri shouted.

"You tell him, mommy!" Kas said, beginning to cough at the end if her sentence. Only now becoming aware of the amount of smoke she had been inhaling.

Sayuri walked past the man and into what was left if the burning kitchen. She opened a cabinet and pulled down two knifes, one big, one small. Once she had acquired her weapons, she walked back towards the man.

"Sayuri, my lovely dear, what are you doing?" he asked nervously,"Your too nice to kill some one. We both know t-that."

"I'm too nice to let allow my only child to die like this." Sayuri said flatly.

"How's it feel, *cough* to be on the other side of the *cough* situation?" Kasumi asked, smirking, but then coughing again.

"Look away, Kasumi." Sayuri demanded.

Doing as she was told, Kas closed her eyes as tight as possible.

"N-now dear-rr you don't-t-t want to d-do this-sss. Put-t the knifesss down and-d-d I'll-I'll untie her. And-d we can all be-be happy." the man stuttered, fearing for his life this time. "S-Sayuri j-just put it-t dow-" he took a moment to absorb the pain of the blade that was stabbing into his chest. He took a quick breath to say four final words in a pained voice,"Goodbye, my almost lover." with that, his body collapsed, dropping him into the flames on the floor.

Kasumi winced at the sound of it all. But was glad he couldn't hurt her anymore. She smelt something bitter, and could only place it as the scent of burning flesh.

"Keep your eyes closed." Sayuri said, cutting the ropes around Kas's wrists with the smaller knife."I'm sorry about this..." she apologized in advance for what she had to do. Quickly but carefully, she cut Kas's hair freeing her daughter fro the staples. The still attached hair fell to Kas's shoulders.

With the help of her mother, Kasumi walked towards the edge of the forest. Thankfully, they spotted a group of police men, most likely looking for her.

"I have to go now." Sayuri said, as she stopped walking.

Kasumi turned to face her,"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes," Sayuri answered,"but in many, many years."

"Of course." Kas agreed, a few tears dripping down her face. "Good bye." she embraced her mother one final time.

"Good bye, sweet pea." and just like that, Sayuri was gone from this world. Returning to Junah and her husband.

Kasumi waited until she was in the ambulance to fall asleep. In a mile she'd be safely at the hospital. Maybe the mile Did beat the man, after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'll just leave this here and go sit in the corner of shame for the extremely late update. **

"She'll be just fine,

...and . She's been through a lot over the past few hours, physically and emotionally. So, just let her rest." A nurse tells Kaoru and Hikaru as they wait in an occupied hospital room.

It's close to midnight, the events of Tamaki and Eclair faded from their minds as they sit besides a sleeping Kasumi. On the other side of the room sleeps a boy with mostly brown hair with some blonde strands peeking through. Bearing a striking resemblance to his sister, Emi. They requested to have Kasumi put in the same room as Carter, a request that was granted of course.

The nurse turned on her heel and walked to Emi whom was next to Carter's bed,"His condition's gotten a lot better, I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up sometime this week." And with that she left to room.

"You heard her, right guys?" Emi asked.

"Yeah," The twins answered in unison,"good news about your brother."

"No, not that!" Emi corrected,"The nurse said Kasi is stressed out, emotionally and physically. Do you you know what that means?" She didn't give them time to answer before continuing, "It means you need to stop with this weird love triangle. It's causing to much drama, just let her decide who she wants to date, okay?"

"The nurse didn't use the word 'stressed' per say, so, technically.." Hikaru tried to argue.

"Shut up."

"She already decided on Kaoru, so it doesn't matter." Hikaru huffed.

"W-what!?" Kaoru stuttered, shocked by the information.

"Did she tell you that?" Emi asked.

"Yes." Hikaru answered.

"Than she lied."

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"She doesn't like Kaoru." Emi said flatly.

"Oh..." Kaoru sighed, crestfallen.

** * **"I'm going to be totally honest here, Kasi told me that she likes-" Emi was interrupted by the door flying open.

"Me! I am here true love!" Nekozawa said, strutting across the room. He kissed Kasumi passionately and she woke up all sleeping beauty like. The two then ran off into the moon light and lived happily ever after. The end.

** ( A/N) : Just kidding, obviously. There, Lexi, you got your god damn twist ending! Happy? And now back to the Actual story, whoooooooosh***

"She doesn't like Kaoru." Emi said flatly.

"Oh..." Kaoru sighed, crestfallen.

Apon seeing his sad brother, Hikaru did what Any big brother would do, defend their sibling, "Why not?!"

"Hmm?" Emi asked, an eyebrow rising slightly.

"Why doesn't she like Kaoru? What's wrong with him!?"

"What exactly are you saying, Hikaru?" Emi questioned, titled her head to the side.

"I'm saying that ,There's no reason for her not to like Him! He's so much better for her than I could ever be!"

"Hikaru, you know that's not true." Kaoru said, trying to calm his brother.

"So, if I understand you correctly, you Want Kaoru and Kasi to date?" Emi asked.

"Yes!"

"Just so that I am one hundred percent correct on the subject, you'd be Happy if they were together?"

"More than happy." Hikaru answered.

"Well in that case, the love triangle problem has been solved. Kaoru and Kasi can date, or whatever, when she wakes up. And there won't be any petty jealousy. That was easier to resolve than I thought it be." Emi said with a satisfactory chuckle.

"Wait, uh..." Hikaru whispered to his twin, "What just happened?"

"I think she used some sort of weird reverse psychology." Kaoru whispered back, "Or a Jedi mind trick."

Emi took a smug sip of tea-at least she would of if the hospital had tea. So she just gave a satisfactory smirk.

Kasumi woke up in her bedroom in the Hitachiin manor. It was decided, for her sanity, Kasi should stay home from school for a week or so. She was extremely bored, she had nothing to keep herself entertained. Except for occasional visits from the host club, but they of course never visited during the day.

Her day usually consisted of playing games on her phone, re-watching Tim Burton movies, or just jamming out to pandora. At least once a day she'd try to pigtail braid her hair, but had no idea how to since it now fell a little beyond her ears.

"Kasumi~~!" Someone sang while entering the room. Kas knew exactly who it was without having to look up from her phone. She'd been avoiding that person, but now she had to do it. She had to face Sayaka.

"God damnit Saya! I was so close to getting four billion in temple run!" Kas complained.

"So, I see your day has been productive." Sayaka said sarcastically, "Come over here for a second."

"Why?" Kas asked as she hopped out of bed and made her way to the other dancer girl.

"Do a split."

"Fuck no."

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Pweeeeaze?" Sayaka begged, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Arg! Don't do that, you make me feel guilty!" Kas huffed, before giving up on pointless arguing. She let her feet slide into a stratal split, un-climatically.

"That's it?" Sayaka asked in shock, "No ouches or aches or pain?"

"What? No, why?"

"Well, you see, normally when someone is out of dance for an extended period of time, like summer break for example, they lose their splits. Or at the very least, have trouble going into them. So, Kasumi Estuki, How did you just do a split so easily!? Have you been practicing? Hmm?"

"Uh-erm, shit. Ha ha, no. Of course not." Kas responded quickly.

This was the reason she'd been avoiding Sayaka. But there was no point anymore, she had been caught red handed, or split legged (horrible pun).

"Okay, yeah, I stretch a little every so often. ...and practice jumps and turns." Kas said, mumbling the last few words. "But the point is, I quit. I'm done, not going back, nope, not a chance."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too." Sayaka demanded.

"I said I'm done. D-o-n-e, done. In all honesty, it's not your decision to make. I quit dance, and that's final." Kas huffed.

"Hate to argue with you princess, but you are going back to ballet classes." Some one said.

That voice, oh god that voice, that sweet, innocent voice. She hadn't heard that voice in so long. The voice of her best friend who wad been trapped in a coma. Had been, being the keywords, because now he stood in her doorway. Kasumi made an inhuman shrieking inhale sound before glomping Carter.

"A simple 'Hi' would of sufficed." Carter said, hugging her back.

"And I'm not a princess."

"Yet you seem to be living in a castle."

"How did you two," Kas said looking at Carter and Sayaka,"even know where I lived?"

"I brought then here, dummy." Emi said walking in from the hallway, "I could of called and told you he was awake, but surprising you is way more fun."

"Your trying to change the subject." Carter said.

"What subject?" Kasi asked, dumbfounded.

"The subject of You Going back to dance."

Kasumi detached herself from his arms and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're not the boss of me."

"I'm older than you."

"By like three days!"

"I was trapped in a coma and you are going to be mean to me?"

"How am I being mean when you're trying to force me to do something I don't want to!?"

"Forcing you to do something you don't want to? Like how you are forcing yourself not to dance?"

"That is not true! I-" Kas sighed, "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Nope." Five voices chimed. Carter, Sayaka, Emi, and Hikaru and Kaoru who left host club early and came home.

"When did you two get here?" Kas asked.

"Just now." The answered together.

"Wait, who are they exactly?" Carter asked.

"I'll explain on the way home." Emi said.

"Aww but I just got here." Carter complained.

"There are other people we have to let know you're awake."

"Fine. Bye Kasi." Cater said giving her a quick hug. Then heading out of the mansion with his sister and Sayaka.

"God, I love my friends." Kas giggled.

"What about me?" Kaoru pretend pouted.

She pushed up on her toes to become Kaoru's height and kissed him on the cheek, "of course I love you. I love you too, Hikaru." She called.

"Yeah, yeah." He called back, entering his own room.

"Y'know Emi's single, wink wink nudge nudge."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

"You missed." Kaoru said.

"Hmm?" Kas asked.

"Kisses, are supposed to hit the lips."

"Oh? I guess I forgot. Maybe you could give me a demonstration?" She said flirtatiously.

"If you insist."

Kaoru leaned in and pressed his lips against Kas's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer and deepening the kiss.

"Hate to ruin your fun," said Hikaru, who was back in the hallway, dressed out of his uniform, "but Tamaki and the others just pulled up in the drive way."

The couple pull apart, and both sent dirty looks towards the direction of the driveway. They were keeping their relationship a secret, for the sake of the host club's profit. And also so the fangirls won't over react and start hating Kas.

"I guess I'll go change." Kaoru said walking towards his room.

"And I'll go meet the host club down stairs." Kas said, walking with Hikaru towards the entrance room.

"I can't believe you're trying to set me up with your friend." Hikaru said.

"You don't seem too opposed to the idea."

"...Shut up."

The day had finally come to an end. Kasumi lay awake in bed, Nee chee curled up beside her. Her mind filled with thoughts of the past and present. A few months ago things were so bad, she'd lost her family. She didn't know if she'd ever talk to her best friend again. A man wanted her dead. She was being bullied and beaten up. But now, everything was different. She has a family that loved her, even if they're not blood relatives. Carter was back on his feet and as lively as ever. She was safe and no one wanted to murder her. She wouldn't feel guilty about dancing anymore. She had more friends then enemies.

So many new and old friends, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hani, Mori. Haruhi, Renge, Nekozawa, Avaron. Emi, Carter, Sayaka, Omnie. Hikaru, and her oh so wonderful boyfriend Kaoru.

Kasumi fell asleep smiling that night. Her life that had fallen to pieces, puzzled itself back together.

The end.

**Thanks so much for reading a reviewing my story. And also, that web comic that I mentioned before, Carter and Kasi and main characters in it. So if you'd like to learn more about them, read the comic. (and I'll also love you forever if you read it) -23x**


End file.
